A Death To Coronation
by theothertudorgirl
Summary: What if a joust caused Elizabeth to be a Queen much younger? Taken from Ep 2.08 and in response to the 'Queen Elizabeth I' Challenge. AU
1. Prologue

**AN: **_Welcome to my latest story, 'A Death To Coronation'. This is in response to ReganX's Queen Elizabeth I Challenge. I thought it was a great idea and I was really interested in doing the story. The story is AU._

_Anyway this story starts in Episode 2.08 and Henry is injured in a jousting tournament. Anyway, this is if he did die and know Elizabeth is Queen of England at age two. This means of course that Anne Boleyn is Queen Dowager and she does not die, which makes me a happy chappie! _

_(A lot of the conversations are basically what is in that episode but of course I change things but all the rest will be fully my own imagination)_

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own The Tudors as that belongs to Michael Hirst and I of course do not own history._

* * *

**Prologue**

**29****th**** January 1536**

Madge Shelton ran for her life. The news she was about to deliver the Queen was not good; it was not good at all. She soon made it to the Queen's Chambers and made her way through the door without even waiting for someone to announce her presence.

"Madame. Madame," she said. She felt her voice starting to crumble. "Oh, Madame!"

Queen Anne quickly got out of her seat. "What is it Madge? What is it?" Anne was starting to fear the worse. She tried to hold her voice strong but the tone of Madge's own voice did not help. What had happened? Was it something to do with Elizabeth? Oh please not Elizabeth, not her only child! Anne couldn't shake that from her head. "What's happened?"

Madge just stood there looking as white as a ghost. Anne finally snapped. As she clicked her fingers in front of Madge's face she asked again with a much more forceful tone, "Madge what's happened?"

Madge took a step back. "Oh Madame! The King has fallen from his horse and has been crushed." Anne quickly but gently put her hand into Madge's. She couldn't believe it. "They, they say he is likely to die."

Thunder suddenly shook outside yet there was no rain. Anne placed her hand on her unborn child's belly. For all anybody knew, this child, if a boy, would become King on his birth. Anne started to feel faint. "Mark," she called and quickly the musician Mark Smeaton came and helped the Queen stand up straight. "Your Majesty, your majesty!" called out Mark. The Queen was starting to fall over. She quickly fell into Mark's arms and kept crying out "No, no, oh say it's not so!"

Madge quickly turned and went out of them room. She could not comfort the queen in any way, especially if she was about to lose the man that she loved. The last words she heard the Queen say were, "Oh please say it's not so." She quickly closed the door and left the Queen alone.

* * *

Dr Linacre was doing the best he could for the King. The Boleyn's, Sir John Seymour, The Duke of Suffolk and Sir Henry Norris were also there, hoping that the King would return to them.

"His heart is very weak. I don't know if he will come back to us," said Dr Linacre in an almost melancholy tone.

Charles Brandon looked up at the Doctor. "Will you bleed him?" he asked.

"I do not think so your grace," replied Linacre. "I do not see that it will help him. His majesty is now in the hands of God."

As Dr Linacre, Brandon, Norris and Seymour bent down to pray for the life of the King, Thomas and George Boleyn left the tent were the King was being treated.

"We are we going?" asked George. He felt that they should be there as there position of in-laws to his majesty, in the place of his Queen.

"Back to Whitehall. Don't you understand? In such a crisis all could disintegrate. So the centre has to hold and we must hold it," replied the older Boleyn. He could see an even tighter grasp on power than ever before.

* * *

Thomas Cromwell was busily trying to work things out. How could the King fall from his horse? He had to organise everything. Princess Elizabeth could be there new Queen in what could be a matter of minutes.

"Mister Secretary, mister secretary," called out the messenger.

Cromwell quickly got through all of his own staff and towards the young messenger, "News?"

"There is no news," replied the messenger. "The King still shows no signs of life."

Cromwell started rubbing his hand other his chin. What was to happen? "How long since the accident?"

"Almost an hour ago."

Cromwell started to think quickly. This was not a good sign. The injuries that the King had begotten through his fall were not good. There was little hope of survival. He waved the messenger away. He knew that time was ticking away from King Henry and soon there would be two claimants to the throne, Lady Mary and Princess Elizabeth. He needed to act fast.

* * *

Queen Anne had received no good news about her husband. All she could do was pray. What if he didn't make it? She would be alone in the world with a carriage full of enemies. She couldn't eat or sleep even if it meant protecting her child. All she wanted to do was pray for the life of the King.

* * *

Thomas Boleyn was in no time back at Whitehall and asking Cromwell what was to be done.

"We are making preparation for in the event of the King's death for the coronation of Princess Elizabeth, with your Lordship's approval," replied Cromwell. "She would be in minority but under the ward ship of her mother and with yourself as Lord Protector."

Boleyn noticed a slight flaw in the plan so far, so he asked "And have you purchased the guard of the Lady Mary and closed all the ports?"

"All of that is in hand," replied Cromwell. He was really busy and was not in a mood for such questions when the answer was already thought of. "As are preparations for an emergency recall of parliament."

"King's have no need for parliament in the old days," cried out Boleyn as he left the room.

Cromwell knew that parliament was always necessary. "These are not the old days my lord," muttered Cromwell.

Thomas and George, who was also there, turned and looked at Cromwell in unison. Both did not like being treated like this by someone who would soon be under the Boleyn rule.

* * *

Back at the pavilion, the condition of the King was unchanging. He still lay motionless. Brandon was still there by his side, as was John Seymour, Dr Linacre and Henry Norris. Norris blamed himself and would forever never forgive himself if the King was to die.

Just outside of the pavilion and beyond the crowd that was waiting outside was Jane Seymour, the King's latest infatuation. No matter how much she didn't to admit it to herself but she loved the King and this was breaking her heart.

* * *

George sat in his chambers looking to the ceiling and thinking. "You know I do not know if it will be a bad thing or a good thing if he died?" said George out loud. "For as Lord Protector, you would be King of England."

The ambition in Thomas Boleyn's eyes was there and anyone who saw him would know that he was now so close to holding the crown. Thomas couldn't help but smile at his son. George always seemed to know how to make his father happy.

* * *

The Queen continued on praying no matter how many times her ladies had begged her to eat but it was no use. She would not move from her position.

Footsteps started to come from behind her. She turned her head and saw Cromwell with a grave look on his face.

"Your Majesty," he whispered. "I am sorry to tell you but they say the King's condition is worsening. A letter has been sent and they ask if you attend to His Majesty know. It might give him some comfort."

Anne faced her head back in front of her. She hadn't let a tear shed yet but right know she did, she had to. She couldn't hold back her feelings any longer.

She quickly nodded and followed Cromwell out to were a carriage was waiting to transport her to see the man she had loved, still loved and the man she was about to lose.

* * *

As the carriage arrived at the destination, Anne was in no way wanting to waste any spare minutes she had left with her husband. The courtiers that gathered around the entrance all made way for their Queen. They all now feared the worse.

Dr Linacre greeted Anne as she walked through further towards her husband.

"Your Majesty, you must know by now that the King is in grave danger. His life was seriously threatened by the fall and it looks like his injuries will be fatal."

In a desperate attempt of hope, Anne asked "Has he shown any signs of life?"

Dr Linacre just shook his head and bowed his head low. Anne swallowed. She couldn't believe it. "May I see my husband?" asked Anne in a trembling voice. Dr Linacre nodded so Anne made her way through the corridor of the pavilion to her husband's room.

When she walked in she was startled, she didn't intend to see Henry so badly injured. Beside him were Brandon, Norris, Seymour and a Priest. They all stood up when the saw Anne and she made her way beside her husband. They soon bowed and left, giving the two some privacy.

"Oh Henry, don't leave me," cried Anne, burying her face onto his chest, which was now free from armour and redressed into something more comfortable.

She suddenly felt a patting on her back. She looked up and saw it was Henry. "I promise....these... carefree days...are gone."

Anne looked startled. For one she was slightly joyous that her husband was talking but his voice was weak. She could sense him fully slipping away.

"Please Henry, please don't speak," she said through her tears.

"I must....tell you.....take care of Elizabeth."

"You have no fear in that. You know that I love her with all of my heart."

"Please....for me....as a...peace..offering.....be kind to Lady Mary.....tell her....that I will always love her."

Anne didn't know what to say. She knew that he was always fond of her. All she could was say, "Yes."

"I love...you. Protect...our...child...in your womb.....never forget me," said the King.

"Henry I will always love you," she said while squeezing his hand. "I will protect everything you hold dearest. Please never forget me."

She went and took her lips to his and kissed him. Suddenly she felt the grasp they had on each other's hands let go. The King had let go. He was gone.

* * *

**AN: **_Well how did you like that? I promise I will do happier ones from now on, hopefully. I just really wanted to write this story. Please Review._

TBC


	2. Chapter One

**AN: **_Hello, this is a new chapter of 'A Death to Coronation'. I am glad that people do like it, I was Iittle worried that people wouldn't like it. Anyway, here goes another chapter and thank you to all that reviewed. _

**AN2: **_This story was inspired by the 'Queen Elizabeth I' Challenge, posted by ReganX._

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own history nor do I own The Tudors, that belongs to Michael Hirst._

* * *

**Chapter One**

**29****th**** January 1536**

Lady Mary Tudor was still sick. Her sickness was easing and she prayed to God for it. She could not just let her mother's memory go. She was rightful heir to the throne of England and she wasn't about to let her right's go that easily, even if an act of succession stated her possession was otherwise.

Suddenly, three large men came into the room. There looks frightened Mary; she wanted them to leave know. Mary's friend, Jane Dormer, was behind them. She quite a bit younger than Mary but they were close, each other's confidant. Jane's expression was halfway between apologetic and annoyed.

Mary tried to sit up from the seat she was seating in by the window. She just didn't have the energy to. "My lords, why are you here?" asked Mary.

Each of the men looked at each other. None of them wanted to do this but they were under the orders of Lord Cromwell.

"My lady," said the eldest of the men. "We are here to take you to the Tower by orders of Lord Cromwell and her majesty, the Queen Dowager."

Mary was confused. Her grandmother, Elizabeth of York, died before even her own parents married. "I do not understand. There is no Queen Dowager."

Again, none of them wanted to tell her. The youngest of the men decided he would speak up. "My lady, earlier in this day, King Henry VIII of England fell in a joust and was crushed. His injuries were so severe that they were fatal. It will soon be proclaimed that your half-sister, Princess Elizabeth, is Queen and therefore her majesty, Anne Boleyn, is know Queen Dowager."

Mary couldn't comprehend what had happened. She was now alone in the world with only her enemies. She knew that she wouldn't have long to live.

"My lords, you may take me to the tower but you should know that I will not die without a fight, a fight for my rightful position as the true Queen of England."

* * *

Queen Dowager, Anne Boleyn, was welcomed to Hatfield Palace. The servants were all very solemn when she walked in. How should they react? Thankfully for them, Anne's mind wasn't on such matters; it was on finding her daughter, presenting her as the new Queen of England.

Lady Bryan greeted Anne as she reached the door of Elizabeth's private rooms.

"Your Majesty, I am sorry for the loss of the late King," she said. She was truly saddened to find out that the King was dead and that her little charge was now Queen.

"Thank you. How is my daughter? Has anyone told her yet?" asked Anne.

"Your daughter is well and a credit to your majesty. No one has told her yet as word was set forward that you would like to tell her."

"Yes, may I go in?"

"Of course, your majesty."

Anne slowly opened the door and closed it as she walked into the room. Suddenly she heard little footsteps running towards her, it was of course Elizabeth.

"Mama, mama!" cried out the little girl in joy as Anne picked up her daughter and hugged her tightly.

"Elizabeth, my own heart. You have grown so much!" exclaimed Anne.

"I have and I have been doing my lessons well!" said the precious toddler. "Is Papa also here? Did he come to visit?"

Tears suddenly came to Anne's eyes. How was she supposed to tell this little girl that her father was gone?

Elizabeth could see tears in her mother's eyes and she gently wiped the tear that was coming down Anne's cheek. Anne smiled at her daughter. She was most definitely the only person truly in her heart, her and her unborn child.

She placed Elizabeth down. "Elizabeth, please sit down, over there," said Anne. Maybe actions would speak louder than words.

As Elizabeth sat on the chair, Lady Bryan and two other male lords walked into the room. Elizabeth looked around. This scene had never happened before.

Anne bowed down to Elizabeth. "The King is dead. Long live the Queen," said Anne towards Elizabeth. Lady Bryan and the other lords bowed down as well. Anne then placed the King's ring into Elizabeth's palm. It was too big for her to wear now.

There was most definitely a new Queen of England now.

* * *

The bells had been rung throughout all of England. Everyone knew that the King was dead and that they now had a new ruler, Queen Elizabeth.

Cromwell had arranged for the King's body to be brought back to London. He was to be given a magnificent funeral at Westminster. All he had to do know was prepare for the aftermath of the Lady Mary's imprisonment. She was not arrested but they needed solid protection on that girl. She was the Catholic faiths hope and he wasn't going to let anyone ruin his demolition of the Catholic Church in England.

Eustace Chapuys, Ambassador of Spain, was in a dilemma. He had just heard of the King's death and the unfair and unjust imprisonment of the Lady Mary, no, the Princess Mary.

He had to right to Emperor Charles, even though his cause to help was over now that his aunt, Queen Catharine, was dead. Charles had to do something. What about the riches and fortune he could gain by capturing England and the throne for Mary.

He started writing but he would not send it through some messenger who was also a spy for Cromwell or Boleyn. He would go himself and deliver the message himself. He just hoped it would not be too late for Princess Mary.

* * *

Lady Mary entered the Tower of London through the traitor's gate. She looked around. Her innocent and uncorrupted mind could not believe the horrors she saw before her own eyes. There were decapitated heads on stakes and rotting skeletons in one corner. Who could have done such a thing? She believed it was Cromwell. If she could she would have him stripped from power and have him burned as a heretic.

Anthony Kingston, Constable of the Tower, greeted the Lady as she walked up the small flight of stairs. She was nervous when the gates shut with a loud sound behind her. She turned and looked at the three large men that had taken her here. "My lords, before you go. To beseech the people in charge of putting me here to be good to me," she shouted so she was sure that they heard.

She could not make herself say that the Queen sent her here, for she was only a small innocent child. She would not hurt the child when or if she was ever Queen but she would hurt the ones around her, who were controlling her. Thomas Boleyn, Archbishop Cranmer and Cromwell would be the first ones to suffer.

The men just held the heads down and walked away. She couldn't believe this was happening. Not to her. Not to the _legitimate _daughter of King Henry VIII and Catherine of Aragon.

As she faced Mister Kingston, she had a good look at the building she was being imprisoned in. It was grey and harsh and it would be cold.

"Madame, this way I pray you," said Kingston to Mary. He wanted to take his charge to her lodgings. He did not feel comfortable doing this but he was under orders. He must do what he is ordered to do.

As Mary followed, her black coat followed behind her, getting dirty at the rim. She truly thought she would die in this place.

As she walked down the flight of stair behind Kingston she started to feel faint. Oh no, not now was all that Mary could think of. She wanted to be strong, for her parents. She stumbled down a few stairs. Kingston held out a hand as she gained her footing again. She graciously took it as she finished walking down the stairs.

"I hope God will help me as there is no truth in the allegations of my imprisonment," said Mary to Kingston.

"This way," was all that he could reply with. If he looked as if he was supporting Mary above the Queen, he would surely have his own head chopped off. He just kept cool and kept his poker face on.

Mary followed but looked on desperately. Would no one stand up for her? Surely her cousin, Emperor Charles, would soon know of this terrible imprisonment. Chapuys must tell him. He would care. He would want her to restore the Catholic faith to England.

They walked under a small stone entrance and the wind seemed to change and the temperature seemed to drop. "I am the late King's true daughter," called out Mary as they walked. "I am not guilty of these charges. I am free of sin."

After she said this they reached an old rickety wooden door. Kingston knocked on the door and it was opened from inside. All Mary could see was a staircase leading to darkness.

"Do I go in a dungeon Mister Kingston?" asked Mary.

"No Madame," replied Kingston. "There are lodgings made ready for you, through the generosity of the Queen Dowager."

She definitely felt faint this time. Anne Boleyn caring for her comfort, this was not right. She suddenly fell to the ground but felt the support of Mister Kingston. "This should not be happening to me. I was the pearl of my father's world. Please Mister Kingston pray for me."

Kingston lifted Lady Mary back to her feet. She stumbled back reclaiming any dignity that she had left. She walked into the doorway and into darkness. She asked for one thing off Kingston though. "Could you please place the holy sacrament in my room so I may pray?" Kingston nodded in reply. He wanted to do all that he possibly could to give comfort for the poor Lady.

* * *

The Queen Dowager, Anne Boleyn, was now travelling back to Whitehall with her daughter, England's new Queen. She smiled at her daughter and her daughter smiled back at her putting a small bit of hope through both of their red-tear-stained eyes.

Elizabeth had cried for at least an hour in her mother's arms when she fully understood what had happened. Her beloved Papa was never coming home. Her little heart couldn't believe it nor did she want to believe it.

When they arrived at Whitehall, Anne stepped out of the carriage first and held a hand out to help the little Elizabeth. As she walked out of the carriage, courtiers were yelling out, "Long live the Queen Elizabeth," from high and low. Elizabeth was in astonishment at how many people were actually at the majestic palace she hardly got to see but would now be calling home. Anne had arranged to have her daughter close by, she didn't want to lose her to and it would be safer to have Elizabeth staying with her for awhile.

Anne looked up and saw her father looking out from a window. He nodded to her. He would deal with his daughter and granddaughter tomorrow. For now he was just going to use his granddaughter's position to his advantage and to the rise of the Boleyn's forever.

* * *

Mary found a small stool in one of the corners of her lodgings. Her lodgings were usable but were as frightening as the walls viewed from the outside world.

She took the stool and placed it up to the one large window in the room. Her new ladies did not question what she was doing; they just had to report it.

She looked onto the world outside but what she focused on more was what was down below. The Tower Green. She had been told that she was not arrested but imprisoned for her own protection but she did not believe it. How could she believe such nonsense?

Tears started to form in her eyes as she looked below. She could imagine them building a scaffold down there for her death. At the moment however they would not dare kill her off. They would not want to anger the Emperor, her cousin.

She couldn't control the nagging feeling of something bad was about to happen to her. She started to cry uncontrollably. She started to sink back down into the floor. Why was this happening to her, the _legitimate _daughter of a King and a Queen and the granddaughter of a strong courageous Queen and King? Surely her half-sister would not want to see her gone. She was only young but they had seen a lot of each other due to Mary being a Lady-In-Waiting to her. Surely she would care. But why would they ask a child just past infancy to rule a judgement. The Boleyn Faction would certainly be planning on exterminating her once and for all. She was all alone in a world full of enemies.

* * *

**AN: **_I hope you, the reader, enjoyed that. I enjoyed making Anne's imprisonment really Mary's imprisonment but I don't like Mary being locked away. Thank you for the reviews. I really appreciate them. Please Review on this chapter as well. _

TBC


	3. Chapter Two

**AN: **_Welcome back to another chapter of A Death to Coronation. I am sorry that I did not write another chapter sooner, I got caught up in my other story, Consort of Gloriana.. Also thank you to all that have reviewed, it is truly appreciated._

_- This story was inspired by the 'Queen Elizabeth I' Challenge, posted by ReganX_

_- I have put Sir Francis Bryan in the chapter. I know that he doesn't come into S3 but in history, he was actually there. (I am obsessed with him already for some reason. I blame it on the eye patch.)_

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own 'The Tudors' as that belongs to Michael Hirst_

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**30th January 1536**

Lady Mary Tudor didn't like the fact that her every move was guarded. What she said, what she ate even what she prayed would be sent from her new ladies, to Mister Kingston and then to those Boleyn's. She just wanted to be alone but there was no way that anyone let her be. She was a prisoner.

Her ladies, arranged by Lord Cromwell, were not there to give her comfort. They were bound to serve and obey. They stood in the background with shifty eyes; careful not to miss anything there new mistress said or did. They acted as if they were actually doing their jobs, like proper ladies-in-waiting. They folded the linen, prepared food and got their mistresses clothes ready but that was not there real job. They were spies for her enemies.

Thankfully, no one objected to Mary praying her Catholic faith. They all knew that others would deal with that problem. Mary had sat there for hours praying, praying for slanders to her name through imprisonment to be gone and to be welcomed at court as the rightful heir. She was glad that her prayers were all in Latin. No one here could understand her. Maybe she was wishing to hard though that people would rise against the Boleyn's and create her Queen.

Mary finally got up from her position. Her knees ached from all of the kneeling so she went to sit on her bed. Her ladies finished cleaning the food that she did not eat. The ladies suddenly went in a frenzy to prepare themselves when the doors to her chamber opened. A man that she didn't know was standing at the door.

"My lady," bowed the mysterious man. Mary nodded towards him. She had no idea who this man was and the eye patch over his left eye.

"Excuse me, I do not know you," said Mary warily. "I am in service to....the Queen Dowager or the Queen."

"Yes my lady," replied the charming man. "My name is Sir Francis Bryan and the Queen Dowager and her father, the Lord Protector, wished me to see how you are fairing."

Mary felt a wave of dizziness spill over her. Boleyn was Lord Protector. She had only met the man once but she knew that he would never do anything that would cast favour over her; he was way too protective of his grandchild, Elizabeth. She started to faint when she felt the arms of Francis Bryan trying to hold her up.

"My lady, no need for distress because I am only here for a little chat. I am not here to give you a death warrant. The Queen Dowager wants to see if you are alright and if there is anything she can do to ease your comfort here."

Mary turned her head and gave Bryan a cold hard stare. That concubine Anne Boleyn actually cared about her. Why did she suddenly have a change of heart? Mary was still a threat to her daughter's stability on the throne. Why wouldn't she just want to her killed? Why did she want to treat her kindly?

"I am fine," replied Mary. "There is no need for her to worry for she has never done so in the past."

Francis's temper finally got the better of him. How dare she speak that way about the Queen Dowager? She was just as Anne had first described. Anne's panic over Mary being her death and Anne being hers was well known by him. He thought that she was wrong but maybe not so.

"You are an unfilial subject and if I was your master I would smash your head again the wall until it was as soft as boiled apple, do you understand?" Francis Bryan hoped that Mary had learned her lesson through his speech.

Mary nodded her head slightly. She was truly scared stiff. No one, not even her own father, had spoken to her like that. She already knew that this man could not be trusted but if he was repentant for what he had said then she would be willing to try to forgive him for the Lord tells us to be forgiving. Anyway, why did this man think he had the right to speak like that to a King's daughter, legitimate or not?

"I hope you do not speak rudely to the Queen Dowager, your stepmother, when she arrives to speak to you," said Francis in a lighter tone.

Mary's face showed astonishment. The concubine was to come and speak to her. She remembered the last time that they had seen each other face to face, back when Elizabeth was only a baby.

_Mary was confined to her rooms for the Queen Anne's visit. The King and Queen ordered it whenever they were to visit their beloved daughter, Elizabeth. They said it distressed Anne to have to see 'Katherine's daughter' taking care of her own daughter. They said that she didn't trust her. Anyway, Mary preferred to stay in her rooms when that concubine came._

_Suddenly, she heard footsteps coming towards her room. Mistress Bryan came into the room and told Mary to get up and follow. She didn't want to have to see the woman that supplanted her own mother on the throne. She just didn't want to._

_The first thing that Mary saw when she walked into the room was that of her 'stepmother', the concubine Anne Boleyn. The woman had a large grin on her face. She obviously wanted something from Mary. Mary made the effort to bob a small curtsey. _

"_Lady Mary," said Anne in a trying tone. There was no response from Mary, who just kept a poker face on so Anne decided to continue. "Lady Mary, I am here in kindness. I would welcome you back to court and reconcile you with your father, if you will only accept me as Queen."_

_A look of determination suddenly came across Mary's face. She wasn't going to accept this woman as Queen, especially when her mother still live. "I recognise no Queen but my mother. But if the King's mistress would intercede with the King on my behalf, then I would be grateful." Mary wasn't about to let her mother's enemy win, she wouldn't give in that easy. _

_The two women stared at each other. No one would be winning the conquest today; it would take the birth of a son to win the battle. Anne did have to give it to Mary though, she stood by her principles. Anne raised her eyebrows at her stepdaughter and Mary did a small curtsey again. She turned and walked off with more determination than ever to not let this concubine bring her down._

"The Dowager Queen wants to speak to me? What would she ever want to say to me?" asked the Lady Mary.

Francis didn't have time for explanations; he wanted to get back to the better life at court, to help win approval of the new Lord Protector. "My lady," was all that he replied with and then he bowed towards her and left her in the room with her ladies yet again. Mary was now nervous. Dowager Queen Anne was even worse than just being the plain old Queen, especially when it's her family in power.

* * *

Mistress Bryan had just arrived at court with the rest of Queen Elizabeth's belongings. For a child that is not even three, she did have too much stuff for her own good. She was one spoilt princess and she would be one spoilt Queen for the rest of her life.

Elizabeth was given her usual rooms at court for the time being. She would have to stay there until the King's rooms had been refurbished to her own tastes. As she was to be a regent in her own right when she was older, she was to have the King's rooms and her husband would have the Queen's rooms. Until then, Anne was allowed to stay within the Queen's chambers. Elizabeth would want that.

Mistress Bryan was getting Elizabeth's ladies to fix all her dresses, ready to be packed properly away or worn. Elizabeth was playing with her dolls in the same position that her mother had left her in around one hour ago. The Queen Dowager had to go and get some sleep she had not slept since the death of the King and her ladies were worried about the health of her unborn child if she did not go and rest. Dr Linacre probably would have killed her if he knew that she had no sleep because that child could be a son, born a King.

Mistress Bryan had looked over at the little girl that was innocently playing with her dolls. The child could not fully understand what had happened to her father and the position she was now in. The girl was even too young to even remember her father in the future. Lady Bryan started to think back and there was only one thing that came to mind, it was something King Henry had said to her. "_Who knows Mistress Bryan, perhaps one day this little girl will preside over empires._"

* * *

Thomas Boleyn was now Lord Protector and wielded more power than he had ever done before and that was just the way he liked it. He was only going to consult Elizabeth's council but he would always make the final decision, he would always find in his own favour and interest. He had utter power and the first thing he would be doing the next morning was to find some charges against the Lady Mary. He wanted her out of the picture.

He headed towards his daughter's rooms. He needed to speak with her. He knew that she would help him find some incriminating evidence against the Lady Mary, her own stepdaughter. She would surely want to protect the inheritance of her daughter, Elizabeth and her unborn child's right to succeed their father.

He came into the outer chamber of his daughter's rooms and noticed that she was not in there. She must be in her bedchamber. He scanned over the people of the room looking for someone that he knew; someone to tell him what the Queen Dowager was doing. Then he noticed his daughter's confidante and trusted lady, Nan Saville.

"Mistress Saville," said Boleyn. "I have come to see my daughter. Where is she?" He had no time to waste. He wanted Mary arrested and the plans for an execution to be prepared for the disobedient daughter of the late King.

"Your grace, the Queen Dowager is asleep. She had not slept since the death of her husband and none of us wish to wake her. She needs her sleep for the sake of the unborn child," stated Nan. She created the commands for the ladies while her mistress was asleep. There was no chance that Thomas wouldn't be allowed to see his daughter. He would just have to wait until morning like all the other courtiers.

Thomas Boleyn would just have to wait. There was no way that the Lady Mary could escape or receive visitors from her position that she was in within the Tower. The safety of a healthy male heir was of most importance, more important than the fate of the illegitimate child of the late King.

* * *

Lady Mary lay restless in bed. She had devised a plan that would get her away from this place. She had to get away from this place. She had dismissed her ladies into their own quarters earlier and waited until she could here three distinct snores coming from the other room. She had waited and finally the third one came along. It was more distinct than the others.

She had not changed out of her clothes and into her nightgown. Her ladies usually helped her but she had dismissed them early and they didn't seem the slightest bit different about it. She was glad.

She slipped out of her bed and tip toed over to the window that could be opened. She could believe her luck when she realised it could be opened. She turned and went back and knelt down looking for the thing that she placed under her bed. That long piece of rope she had found. It was like God was shining down upon her and telling her that she was rightful heir to the English throne. It also helped that one of her ladies was a believer in the Catholic faith, even if she swore against it just to keep her head. She was on Mary's side. She had been able to give a letter to Chapuys and a letter back to her all through this one lady. She would never forget the kindness of this girl.

She tied the rope to the hook beside the window and threw the rest of it down beside the wall. It fell right to the ground, not even making a sound. She trembled as she climbed down the rope. She was scared that she might fall. She quietly went down the rope. Her long black coat was suddenly a real nuisance when climbing down the rope.

Her feet finally hit the cold hard stoned floor of the outside world. It was good to get some fresh air again but this wasn't the time to embrace it. She put the giant black hood over her head and ran towards the stable yard. She grabbed the first horse she could find, a fine black horse, and ran out of her prison riding bare back.

Not far from the Tower, she saw a man leaning outside the door of an old, deserted house. It was Eustace Chapuys. She got off her horse and hugged the man tightly. He was the only friend that she had left here in England. All the rest were her enemies.

"Princess," said Eustace standing back from Mary. "We do not have much time. We must set sail for Spain immediately. Your cousin will know what to do from there." Mary nodded and got back on board the horse. They rode to the port and sailed out of England. She would one day come back to reclaim her title. One day, somehow she would defend the memory of her mother.

* * *

**AN: **_I hoped you all liked that chapter. I promise to get another chapter out soon. If any of you have suggestions or just want to leave your opinion, please write a review._

TBC


	4. Chapter Three

_**AN: **__I am so sorry for such a long wait but here is another chapter of, 'A Death to Coronation'. I want to thank everyone that has reviewed this story so far, it means a lot to know people are reading and enjoying this story. I had a bit of writer's block but now I know where this story is heading so I thought I better update with another chapter. I hope you enjoy, please review._

_**PS: **__Jane Dormer was a close friend to Mary I and I have changed her birth from 1538 to 1520, making her 16 at the point in this story. I know, I have never changed a character's birth date before but I thought that she would be good as she was a close friend of Mary when she grew up. I hope you don't mind. (She will become a prominent character). _

_**DISCLAIMER: **__I do not own The Tudors; it belongs to its respective owner._

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**31****st**** January 1536**

"How could you have let her escape," screamed Thomas Boleyn towards Master Kingston, Constable of the Tower. The ladies that were serving the Lady Mary out of the Queen's kindness stood at the back of the room terrified at Thomas Boleyn and they had every right to be. They had let his enemy escape into the hands of a more powerful one, the Holy Roman Emperor.

He paced back and forth. Master Kingston was terrified at this. He might live within the Tower but he never wanted to be a prisoner here. He hoped he wasn't blamed completely and that the guards would have more explaining to do. The rope though, was probably his fault, he should have removed it. At least it wasn't a suicide that he had to come and find this morning, only an empty room. Of course, it was probably the most important prisoner that was within the tower walls.

The ladies were at a fault to. At least one of them should have been sleeping in the same room as the Lady Mary, not on the other side of the entire room. One of the ladies that had helped Mary, Mistress Jane Dormer, had kept her mouth shut. Her father was a Catholic while her mother came from a Protestant family. Since her mother died, she had found guidance in her belief of the Catholic faith. She saw the daughter of the true late Queen, Katherine of Aragon, as the rightful heir to the throne, the rightful **Catholic **heir to the throne, not that concubine's daughter whom she now had to call Queen, not that she believed it in her heart though. She was glad to have helped Mary escape and help her become the great Queen she was destined to become.

Thomas Boleyn, of course, didn't know of Jane's plan. He didn't know that she was an accomplice and was set to leave on the next ship to Spain tonight. She was terrified of what was to come of her if she failed and was caught. She would ruin Mary's chances for sure but her father did tell her, that it was better to have tried and failed than to never try at all. Anyway, she was sure she was on the Lord's side. She would be safe from any danger.

The Lord Protector was starting to get annoyed by all of the silence that filled the room. He wanted answers, he wanted explanations and he wanted them all to get on their knees and grovel towards him, begging for forgiveness. "Why don't you answer me Master Kingston, don't you understand what I am saying to you?" asked Boleyn staring coldly at the man before him. "Do you not understand that stability cannot be reached in England now because of you and your lack of watch over this woman?"

Master Kingston swallowed. He was frightened. "I am sorry," was all he could say. He just wanted the interrogation to end. He wanted it over and done with so he could just be with his wife, without the hassles that come with housing a very important guest.

"Well, we have seen that the Lady Mary is even smarter than a man when it comes to these tricks but of course she had help," said Thomas looking at everyone in the room, Jane kept a poker face on and didn't make it obvious that she was the culprit, she was so close to leaving this country to become a companion to the true Queen, she wasn't about to let it all slip through the cracks. "I guess that we will have to fight and someone will have to die."

Thomas walked out of the room. He had a mission to do. He had to save this kingdom, his granddaughter's kingdom by birth right. He knew that she was the true Queen of England and no one was going to strip that title off of her.

* * *

Anne laid one hand on her stomach, almost as a way of protecting her unborn child, her unborn son. She was watching her daughter Elizabeth trying on her new dresses. She was seen as the next heir and thus she was now the Queen of England. The title was a precarious one; no other woman had held the title before her.

She worried over her daughter's safety. No matter how much they were trying to hide all of the information from her, so she could grieve in piece and carry the child in her womb to term, she had heard all of what had happened, of Lady Mary's escape.

Anne was willing to be kind to the lady. She was still a child in her eyes, a child that had yet to see the world for what it truly was, glorious. Of course, they were sharing the same pain now, the pain of their king, sovereign, husband and father. They should be drifting together, not becoming enemies. But what was she truly to expect. She was the granddaughter of Isabella of Castile and Ferdinand of Aragon. She had believed for the majority of her life to be the daughter of a true marriage. In the end, her relationship with her father disintegrated and Anne felt it her fault. Mary would never have a reunion with her father, only in Heaven.

* * *

Mary had escaped and there was nothing she could personally do to stop it at this moment in time. She had to now protect Elizabeth's and her unborn child's inheritance. The most important thing to do was to plan Elizabeth's coronation. Some of the council disagreed with the idea as they thought that it was best to wait and coronate the son as he would be born King and Elizabeth would go back to being a Princess. Anne sometimes wished that this unborn child was another daughter, this way Elizabeth's position would be secure and she would never have to explain to her eldest that she was only Queen until a brother came along. What would that make her feel like? Would that make her feel triumphant then useless? Anne wasn't quite sure.

Mary had waited, watching the shore line of England fade away as they sailed away to Spain, a country she had never been to but yet she was sure she would feel at home there. It was her mother's true country. It was a country that had never turned its back on her mother.

The man that was to help her fight for her rightful throne was her cousin, Emperor Charles V. She was once betrothed to Charles when she was a little girl. He had turned his back on the alliance, he needed an heir then and there and Mary was too young to give him one at the time. She understood that. Instead, he had married the beautiful Isabella of Portugal. Mary hoped to marry one day but right now she needed to secure her throne, a throne that was rightfully hers.

Of course, the shore line had disappeared quickly and now she was sitting in side of the ship, like she had done for hours. Right now, she wished she had a friend to talk to. The girl that had helped her, Jane Dormer, was going to come to Spain and stay as a companion but at the moment she was alone, except of course for Chapuys. He had always fought on her side and now he could never return to England because of what he had done, of course not until she had safely and secured her throne.

She had already decided that no harm was to come to Elizabeth, she was but a child. Mary never had the heart to hurt a child. But, those who had made her life hell, made her mother lose her rightful title, they would pay.

* * *

Cromwell had a mountain of paper work. He always had a mountain of paper work but he was glad that he was able to keep his post as secretary, the Boleyn's trusted him and at the moment they needed trusted allies.

He was about to sit down and draw up the new Oath to make sure that the people of England would stay true to the Queen Dowager and the new Queen. This Oath would test the true believers of the reformation and those who followed the Bishop of Rome.

Of course this was not the only issue that he had at the moment. Among others were the monasteries. He knew their value was more than even the sovereign had. He had problems coming from the Queen Dowager though, she wanted them pulled from corruption and put to better uses. She didn't understand, she was a woman after all.

He had so much work to do and he felt that the power that he had with Henry VIII was only the beginning of what he would have under Queen Elizabeth and the Boleyn's.

* * *

Mary Stafford couldn't believe it when the church bells rang for the King's death. She remembered the sweet little infant daughter of Anne and Henry. She couldn't believe that same child would now be sovereign over the whole entire kingdom. Of course over's would rule in her name until her majority but yet she still couldn't believe it.

If she wasn't banished from court, she would have gladly came and helped her sister grieve for her lost husband. She would be there at the drop of a nail but the fact was that she was banished, forbidden to come to court.

For the time being, she held her own little girl in her arms, her own little Annie. She was not yet two but she was perfect in Mary's eyes. She was the most beautiful little girl, her own darling. She loved her with all of her heart. Her thoughts of her daughter were soon interrupted when her husband, William, walked through the door.

She kept Anne on her hip and walked over to him. He gently kissed the top of Anne's forehead and then Mary's. He smiled at them but it wasn't a reassuring sign. Mary became worried. "Mary, the Lady Mary had fled aboard, to Spain. She promotes herself as the true Queen of England."

Mary was not entirely shocked but yet she thought that her father would have had guards watching her every move. She held Anne tighter at the news. She felt that she needed to be at court, with her sister, her brother, her niece and even her father. They were her family as well, she felt like an outcast, she was an outcast.

As she was thinking, William held out a letter, it had her father's seal on it. Mary and William traded; he took Anne while she took the letter. It was like they had read her mind, they wanted her back at court and her husband was permitted as well.

"Our fortunes have changed," said Mary to William. "My father has permitted that I may return to court, as a comfort to my sister." William smile almost was gone before Mary spoke up again. "Love, do not look upset. We will not be separated, you have, by the mercy of my father, been permitted as well. He plans to knight you. William this is good."

William liked the life that they lived in the country. He had been to court a couple of times before and each time it seemed to be more and more corrupt. He wanted to stay with his wife and if that meant at court then he would go. He smiled at his wife and she smiled back. Her smile made him yield every time.

* * *

Jane Dormer kept her red hair tied up with a scarf. She didn't have much but what she did have she was taking to Spain. She wished she could have gone with Mary but it would have made the ladies suspicious as to why Mary would confide in only her. It was better this way.

No matter what would happen, she knew that the Pope, the Emperor and God would all shine on Mary. She was destined to be a great Queen; Jane believed it to be true.

Jane headed onto the ship. It wasn't as grand as the one Mary had travelled on but it would do its job just the same. It was time for her to say good bye to England, it was her duty to stand by Mary.

And as the ship sailed away, she did the same thing as Mary had done; she watched the shoreline of the English coast fade into the long and stretching horizon.

* * *

_**AN: **__I hope this was worth the wait. The next chapter will certainly have more dialogue between characters and Jane Seymour will also make her entrance in this story. She still has a part to play in this story. This chapter was really just a look at the thoughts of each of the characters. I will try and get the next chapter up as soon as I can. Also, once again, thank you to all that review the story. It is really and truly appreciated. Please review again._

TBC


	5. Chapter Four

_**AN: **__Before I start, I want to say sorry for such a long delay in updating this story. I have been busy with school assignments and tests as well as my other stories. I hope that this new chapter is worth the wait. Please review and enjoy. _

_**DISCLAIMER: **__I do not own the Tudors. It belongs to its respective owner._

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**2 ****February 1536**

Anne had defied her father and had attended the funeral of her late husband. Her father had told her against it as it wasn't befitting for a Queen. She was a Dowager Queen Consort though and royalty did not attend these things only because it was bad to imagine them as dead themselves. She knew the majority of the people in the Kingdom did not like her and did want her dead, especially the Catholics, so it wouldn't really be a big stretch from what the people already thought about her. She was the Chief-mourner and nothing would get in the way of herself showing her last bit of loyalty to her husband.

Anne even ignored the fact that, even though a majority of the people here were Howards, her kin; the Seymour's were also in attendance. Their hope, Mistress Jane, had been a favourite of the King and he had even worn her favour at the joust that claimed his life, Anne was later told. She saw that favour as an unlucky one to have been worn. If Henry had worn hers, there was a possibility that he could be with her now, putting his head to her stomach to hear their son kick in her womb. He would never see his son who was, in Anne's dreams, to be a living image of his father.

Jane was sitting further back and was no longer allowed to serve the Dowager Queen or the new Queen Elizabeth. Jane knew that she would not be allowed to attend the coronation of the toddler ruler, Anne and her family would not permit it. She was however, to remain at court, much to her dismay. She and her family were supporters of 'Princess' Mary, the true Queen of England. Jane had heard that another lady, Mistress Jane Dormer, had fled to Spain to serve Mary and she wished to do the same but her father told her she was foolish. It was better to be a spy here at court and give information to help the Mary's case to reclaim her throne. She wasn't quite sure how she could help, especially when she was no longer in Anne Boleyn's favour, though she truly had never been.

Anne didn't want to see Jane's face. If she had failed in giving Henry a son, Jane was sure to be the replacement. Anne knew that Jane was a supporter of Lady Mary, as was Brandon though he would never say so to her face. Anne had been willing to bring Lady Mary back to court, to make her the third woman in England, behind Elizabeth and herself, but she had been too late in talking to Mary. She was to cunning, the true heir of Katherine of Aragon. Chapuys had helped her escape to her cousin in Spain and Anne was frightened at what the Emperor and Mary would do to her family, her little Elizabeth and her unborn son. This wasn't time to think of those things though. This was the last time she could truly honour her husband.

She placed her arms around her expanding belly. She had some pains and she feared that she may have miscarried her son but the physician said that the child was still alive and well. Anne was relieved but none more so than her own father. He didn't trust the stability of a female monarch, especially against the Emperor, and thought that with a male grandson on the throne, the English people would be more willing to accept the Boleyn rule in England.

Anne watched to funeral intently, memorising every detail until it was etched into her brain. The coffin was exquisitely carved, with palls of blue velvet and cloth of gold. It lay on a chariot which was drawn by black-caparisoned horses. It went down streets that had been swept for the occasion. There was a wax effigy of King Henry VIII on top of the coffin. It was so real like that Anne had almost wanted to cry. She couldn't imagine Henry never kissing her lips with warmth and passion. He was gone. The only thing that she had left of him was his children, whom she did love dearly. She remembered when the priest had said 'until do death to you part'. Anne had never imagined that it would be this soon.

He was to be buried at Windsor Castle. Anne had decided this and she knew that one day, she herself would lie there with him again in death. For the time being though, she had to be strong for the sake of her children, the one that was born and the one that was yet to come.

* * *

After the funeral, Anne returned back to her chambers and permitted no one to be in there with her except her daughter and her two most trusted ladies in waiting, Nan Saville and Madge Sheldon. The two ladies didn't know what to say to Anne. They were afraid to upset her no matter how much in favour they were with her. Fortunately, little Elizabeth was there and was able to cheer up her mother somewhat.

Anne didn't respond when there was a knock on the door. Madge and Nan looked at each other, unsure if they should see who it was or just hope that they went away. Anne, who had Elizabeth on her lap playing with her latest doll, didn't look up and nod but she did speak, much to the surprise of the two ladies. "Nan, go and see who it is."

Nan walked over to the door and her polite smile went to a frown when she saw that it was Charles Brandon on the over side. She knew that Charles and Anne where not the best of friends and she remembered that Charles had even tried to make the late King change his mind at his plan to wed Anne. Charles didn't like Nan either. She was too close a friend to the Boleyn's. Nerveless, he nodded quickly and put on a fake smile towards Nan. "I am here at the Lord Protector's request, Mistress Saville. It may be someone that could cheer up the Dowager Queen."

Nan nodded but she told him to wait for a moment. It was best that Anne knew that someone was entering and if she would even approve of a visitor. She walked over to Anne and whispered in her ear the exact words that the Duke of Suffolk had told her. Anne nodded and smiled at Elizabeth who smiled a charming smile back up at her.

The Duke of Suffolk walked into the unusually dark room. He thought it was strange that Anne did not want light to come through the windows but just from the candles. Maybe, he thought, that she wanted the room to be in mourning as well. Anne looked up at him and so did Elizabeth. Elizabeth always liked receiving visitors; it was like making a new friend. Anne didn't think that Charles was a friend for Elizabeth so she held Bess closer to her. He bowed toward the two of them, showing the respect that necessary towards them both no matter how much he despised doing so. "Your majesty, his grace the Lord Protector has permitted that your sister return to court," said Suffolk, though Anne could notice the coldness in his voice. She was certainly surprised that Charles was the one to tell her this news as he wasn't exactly an ally of the family but other than that she was thrilled that her sister would be returning to court.

Charles motioned someone in the doorway and in walked Mistress Mary Stafford with her little daughter on her hip. Anne could not remember if she had ever heard what Mary's daughter's name was, or even if she had even heard what the child's gender was. When Mary had been dismissed by her father from court she had truly been dismissed from their lives.

Mary smiled at her sister as she walked over to her. Charles knew that this was the moment that he should leave the room. He didn't like being in the room with that woman. She had torn apart England and had let the true Queen and now true regnant of England be pushed to the side as if they were nothing. He wished that Henry was still alive. Maybe Anne would feel how it was for Catherine as Jane and her family would have pushed for marriage like Anne had done for she had also not been able to give the King a son, ignoring the fact that the child in her womb could be a son.

The door closed behind them and then Mary curtseyed as far as she could whilst holding her own little Annie. Anne stood up and went over to her sister. She held Elizabeth in her arms as she walked over to her. Both of the little girls smiled at each other. Elizabeth thought that surely this girl her mama would accept as her friend.

"Sister," said Anne as she hugged her sister as best as she could, considering they were both holding infant daughters and she was pregnant herself. "It has been too long. I trust that you are faring well." Anne released her sister from their embrace and led her to the two seats that were near the fireplace. Anne motioned for Nan and Madge to take the two little girls and take them to the nursery. Anne didn't want to let her daughter leave but she knew that it was best for her to talk to Mary alone.

"Your daughter is beautiful Mary," said Anne. Mary bowed her head down and Anne smiled. "I feel foolish for asking but I can't recall ever hearing what her name was."

Mary smiled. She in a way felt foolish for naming her daughter after her own sister, especially when she had not done anything to stop their father from banishing herself, her husband and her unborn child from court. "Her name is Anne," said Mary, still looking at her hands in her lap. "But William and I just call her Annie."

Anne smiled. She knew that Mary must have named Annie after herself and she felt strangely honoured. She was glad that Mary was happy with her daughter and that her husband seemed not to mind that it was a girl and not a boy. She knew that Henry was not pleased when she delivered Elizabeth and then miscarried another child. That was the difference between Mary and herself. She was a Queen while Mary was just a commoner and the one time lover of her late husband.

* * *

Jane Seymour was packing away her belongings. No matter how much her father and brother wanted her to stay, to gain information for Mary, the true Queen of England, she was going to defy them. She was shunned at court and knew that she wasn't going to be an asset here. She was not in favour of the Dowager Queen and had only been here because of the late King had wished that she was here. It was an honour to serve a Queen and be a favourite of a King but it was useless now. She was nothing here at court.

"Sister, reconsider," pleaded Edward. He had a million ways that he was willing to try to have Jane be in favour of Anne Boleyn. He wasn't sure that they would work but he was willing to try any of them for the reputation of his family. "Think of your position in life. You were favourite to a King, any man would think that you are not a maid."

"Edward, you know that I am a maid still. I hold my maidenhead preciously close to me and it only belongs into my husband's hands. Edward, for all the love that you have for me as your sister, please let me return to Wolf Hall. Let your wife do the dirty work for this family. I want none of it," Jane pleaded back towards her brother. His wife, Anne Stanhope, was a cunning and ambitious woman; she would surely be able to do what this family needed to regain reputation in the court of England.

"Anne only married me because her family thought that we were to be the highest ranking family because of you. Now what do I have to offer her? She could have married someone of more wealth and rank if it wasn't for us." Edward sighed. How could he make his sister see? "Jane, Anne will do her part for her family, now won't you do the same for your own kin, your own blood?"

Jane sighed. She had no idea how Edward was going to get her back in favour within the court. Anne Boleyn surely knew that Henry had worn her favour at the joust that claimed his life, everyone else surely knew as well. Jane was not one for gossip but she wasn't oblivious to it all. She heard the rumours at every corner that she went.

"Alright brother," said Jane, already regretting her decision but just as she was about to continue, there was a messenger at the door to the family chambers. Edward walked over to the door. He talked to the man briefly then went and then swiftly thanked him. Edward walked over to his sister and held her shoulders. "The Dowager Queen wants to see you. See, we will finally hold a place among the elite once more. This meeting will be our fortune."

"Or our ruin Edward," said Jane. She curtsied towards her brother before she left the apartments. Edward couldn't believe why Jane was always so pessimistic? Why couldn't she see advantage when it was staring at her directly? He had originally thought that it would be easy to tell his sister what to do but he had been mistaken. She could argue with the best of them when she wanted to.

Jane followed the messenger to the Dowager Queen's chambers. The messenger knocked on the door and then left Jane on her own. Jane sighed. She was nervous to see her one time rival, even if they had only been rivals for a short time. The door was opened and Jane entered the room. She was greeted by Nan Saville, just like she had the day that she entered Anne Boleyn's service less than one month ago. She was surely to be the shortest serving lady-in-waiting in history. There was one difference this time between the two meetings, the room was too dark and the rooms were to still.

Jane also noticed that Mistress Mary Stafford had returned to court. At least Anne Boleyn would not have to grieve on her own, she deserved that much. No woman deserved to lose her husband this early in the marriage.

Anne walked out of the bedchamber that adjacent to the room that she stood in now. Anne had a cold hard look on her face and she knew that it was directed to her. Jane curtsied deep towards Anne. Anne walked over to Jane and Jane stood up. "Your majesty," said Jane, bowing a smaller curtsey this time.

"Don't bother with your asks of forgiveness, Mistress Seymour," said Anne, with a look of hatred towards Jane. Concealing emotions was not one of her virtues and her hatred was plain to all of those in the room. "You are no longer required in my service or that of the Queen. You are to leave court as soon as possible. I do not wish to see you hear again."

Jane nodded, "Yes your majesty." Jane was ashamed that she was being forced away, she would have preferred to leave on her own accord and she knew that her brother would not like this outcome but Jane had seen this coming from a long shot.

Anne suddenly burst out laughing. "Yes, your majesty," said Anne, having a go at Jane. "Is that all you can say to me, yes your majesty. My father was right, you are useless and as weak as they come."

Mary Stafford suddenly stood up and put her hand on Anne's shoulder. "Don't sister; it is not worth the pain. Think of the baby." Anne however did not care, seeing this woman face to face had brought out so many different emotions. She did not want her dead but she wanted her out of her sight.

Jane had been taken back by what she had said. She knew that the Lord Protector would not have liked her, or her family, but she did and she would defend them the best she could. She would not lose her temper at a hormonal Queen. "I am sorry that I have caused your majesty grief."

Anne continued to laugh and tears had started to form in her eyes. She shook her way out of Mary's grasp on her and walked towards Jane. "You are a wench!" she screamed. "It was your _favour_ that gave my husband is death card, it was bad luck! It is your fault that this country is without its King and that the country will go into another Civil war. It is your fault that my husband will never see his son! How can you live with yourself?"

Anne fell to the floor in tears but Mary was able to catch her. She stroked her sister's hair in order to comfort her; none of this would be good for her baby. Nan Saville placed a hand on Jane's shoulder, "I think it is best that you left, Mistress Seymour."

Jane curtsied towards the Queen. She fled out of the room as fast as she could, before her own tears would start flowing. No one had ever talked to her that way but she wasn't going to judge Anne for it, she was grieving and she was right. She had caused this mess and there was absolutely no way she could fix it.

Anne continued to cry and Nan and Mary where trying to calm her down. They did not care what the courtiers outside had heard, all they cared about was the welfare of the Queen and her unborn child. Anne was seriously distressed and it would do no good for the baby.

Anne suddenly felt pains in her abdomen. She clutched until she felt something going down her legs. She placed her hand underneath her skirts and when she pulled out her hand it had blood on it. She felt nauseous, "My boy," she whispered, she couldn't lose this boy, no she couldn't lose her son.

Mary and Nan looked at each other, they were both shocked. They didn't want Anne to be distressed any more than she was and if she lost this baby it would be another thing that Jane Seymour would be accountable for. Nan looked across the room to Madge Sheldon, who was pale and had a hand across her mouth.

"Go get the physician quickly, Madge" yelled Nan. Hopefully they would be able to save the baby before it was too late.

* * *

_**AN: **__Yes, I know that you think I am cruel and also this is my first ever true 'cliff hanger' so I kind of like it. I know that there wasn't any Mary Tudor in this one but all she is doing at the moment is sitting on a ship. Next chapter will definitely have Mary Tudor in it. Also, do you think that I should keep Jane Seymour on as a character? I am not quite sure at this point. Anyway, please review and I hope to get a new chapter out to you soon._

TBC


	6. Chapter Five

_**AN: **__Here it is, the next chapter of '__A Death To Coronation'__. Sorry for the long wait, just been busy and a disease that inflicts a writer called writer's block seemed to take over. Well, anyway, I am cured for the time being so here is the next chapter._

_I want to thank all that reviewed the last chapter, it is much appreciated. I also want to thank __**BoleynofAragon21 **__individually as well as she helped me with a couple of ideas for this chapter and for the future. _

_**DISCLAIMER: **__I do not own The Tudors; it belongs to its respective owners._

* * *

**Chapter Five**

**2 February 1536**

The King of France, Francois, was shocked to say the least when he found out of his fellow King's demise. Maybe it wasn't so much out of love for his fellow monarch but because England had truly become a battle ground. The Emperor wanted the crown for himself but if he couldn't have it directly, he would have it through his cousin, Mary.

Francois had met the rivals of Mary before however; the eldest daughter had even been his 'English Mare'. The Boleyn's were a powerful family now and they wouldn't let their grasp of the throne go away without a fight. They had two options for the throne, the Princess Elizabeth who was not yet three and the unborn child that still lay in the Queen Dowager's womb. He knew that Elizabeth was no longer a princess however as she was to have a coronation. A death of a monarch would always result in the coronation of another.

It was funny that these circumstances led to the rose of the House of Tudor to become the first Queen of England. Of course, in Catholics eyes it was Mary who was the true Queen of England and the true heir of Catherine of Aragon and Henry VIII. Francois however agreed with the Act of Succession that had been past, even though he had thought the marriage of Anne and Henry to be null and void while Catherine was alive. He had changed his mind now that he was no longer under Charles's control. It was in his best interests if Elizabeth or her unborn sibling was ruling England.

Mary was a danger for him. She held her interests with the country of her mother, Spain. She would always hold Spanish alliances above everything else and would probably marry a Spaniard and make England another country under Spanish rule. He knew that Mary had once been betrothed to Charles and if it had never been broken, she would be the Holy Roman Empress. Charles must be kicking and screaming at the lost opportunity to be King Consort of England. Francois wouldn't be surprised if Isabella of Portugal ended up dead to make way for Mary as Charles's new wife.

Francois knew that the better option lay. Anne and the Boleyn's always had the French interests at heart. Francois had not let a betrothal between Elizabeth and his son, Charles, the Duke of Angouleme, happen before but he thought it best now that he did. He wanted England for himself, not for the Spanish. He wouldn't want the Spanish bordering him and then eventually conquering him. He wouldn't let that happen for himself and for his own sons and daughters.

He had his mind settled. He would help keep the Boleyn's hold the grasp on throne in his own hopes that one day that his own family and blood would be the King's and Queen's of England.

* * *

Mary Stafford had finally gotten her sister back to her bed. The blood had ceased which was a good sign but the physician was still looking over her sister to see if her child, hopefully her own golden prince, would live. Mary had sent most of the ladies away except for the trusted couple of Nan and Madge.

The physician had dismissed all of them while he was doing his examination and all three ladies had not been happy about this. They were the Queen's closest; they should be allowed to be in there with her. Anne would need their support.

All they could do was sit around and wait. None of them could occupy their minds to do anything else but wait. They didn't have the patience to read or to sew; their minds wouldn't wander away from their grief-stricken Queen.

Mary was unsure about how Anne would deal with losing her child. She had already lost her husband and was grieving for him and Mary believed that this would just push her over the edge that was already far to close. The stress of the succession was obviously getting to Anne as well. She wanted to protect Elizabeth from any harm but now that Mary had escaped to Spain, Anne had told Mary that she wasn't quite sure if she could.

The opening of the curtains of the Queen's room made the three ladies look up. Dr Linarce started walking out of the room and they could slightly see Anne lying their but they couldn't tell what outcome there was. They couldn't read Anne's face for the first time ever.

All of the ladies turned their head back to Dr Linacre as he placed his bag down on the table. "My ladies," said Linacre, though they could notice the hesitance in his voice. "I believe that Her Majesty is still with child. The bleeding has ceased and the abdomen is still swollen. I believe that it was a false alarm but if any excitement or exertion placed on the Dowager Queen, I am afraid that the next time she may not be so lucky. I believe it to be best if the Dowager Queen has bed rest for the time being. I will visit again and judge if it would be safer to begin the lying in."

Dr Linacre nodded towards the ladies and then walked out slowly. Mary didn't even stop to look at the other ladies. She wanted to go and comfort her sister. She knew that her sister would want comfort for at this moment for Anne had no one else for Elizabeth was far too young to understand this, Papa would do nothing but criticise Anne's behaviour and Henry, well, he was gone. Mary wanted to be a rock for Anne, even if she had only just returned to court. She didn't feel that sister's needed to be rivals at a time like this.

Madge followed Mary into Anne's bedchamber while Nan stood back. She had seen the whole effect of losing her second child had done to her. She had been there while Mary had not been, while of course that was not her fault entirely and she didn't hate Mary because of it but she knew that she understood the relationship of Henry and Anne better and could see the way that Jane Seymour had affected her mistress. She hated to see Anne upset, they were close friends and as close friends do, and she wanted to let _Mistress _Jane Seymour know how she could have distressed the Queen Dowager so much that she lost her child, her golden prince. She wanted Jane to know.

She walked out the Anne's chambers without permission but Anne would have too many things on her mind to notice. She quickly walked down the corridors, her black mourning dress swishing as she walked. Everyone moved out of her way as she walked down to the Seymour's rooms. She finally made it to the room and didn't even bother to knock, she just entered. Inside was a teary eye Jane being comforted by her brother Edward.

Both looked up at Nan but didn't bother to move. Nan had to stifle a laugh. "I am so happy that you are concerned with the Dowager Queen's health. You should be worrying about the damage you have caused to England or was this your plan?"

Edward Seymour stood up and walked over to Nan. They were inches from each other's faces. "Don't you dare speak to my kin like that! You have no right to speak like that to my sister who does nothing but show generosity and kindness to those around her."

Nan literally laughed this time. "I am sure that she showed much generosity and kindness to his late majesty. Now, _Mistress _Jane has caused much grief to the royal family. You must pray to God for the safety of the Prince for he still sleeps in her majesty's womb. You must remember however to never set foot in her majesty's presence again or you will suffer the penalties."

Jane stood up and swallowed back her tears. She stood up to Nan, she may have let Anne Boleyn get to her but she would not let a mere lady-in-waiting affect her. She had to be strong for the Seymour family name. "_Mistress _Saville, I have done nothing but pray for the safe deliverance of a Prince for England, as have we all. If I have offended her Majesty, I ask that she takes her anger out on me and not on my family. They are innocents."

Nan laughed. She started to walk out of the room. She knew that the battle between the Boleyn faction and the Seymour faction was not over. She turned around towards her faction's main rival. "If you know what is best for you, you will choose the right side."

Nan turned and walked out of the room. She knew that the Seymour's were hoping that Mary would succeed in taking the throne from Elizabeth or the unborn Prince. Nan had heard whispered that Jane, if she could, wanted to help Mary be reinstated into the line of succession, to be ahead of the true heir, Elizabeth. Nan believed, no she knew, that the Boleyn-Tudor children would rule of England and would be stronger and greater than any Trastamara-Tudor child. Nan saw Mary as a child of Spain, not England.

* * *

The wind had been good to them. Chapuys and Mary were about to land in Spain. Mary couldn't believe that she was entering the place where her mother was born and raised. It wasn't like she could truly feel home here, for here home was England, but this made her remember. She remembered the stories that her mother used to tell her.

Mary soon was off the boat and was travelling by coach to the Palace of Charles V. Chapuys had told her that Charles had built it as he needed a residence that befitted a Emperor, not just a mere King of Spain.

Mary had stared out the window for the majority of the trip. She wanted to see the people and the place that ran through her own veins, her Trastamara blood. Chapuys did not deliver too much information on this trip; they had done so much talking while they were on the ship. He let Mary just immerse herself into the sites of his homeland, her mother's homeland.

They soon arrived at the palace. Mary was nervous to meet Charles again. She had once been betrothed to Charles. This was of course a long time ago. It was a time when her mother was the Queen of England and Anne Boleyn was only a mere lady-in-waiting. She had remembered dancing with Charles when he had visited England but the betrothal was soon over when Charles married Isabella of Portugal. At the time she was young and didn't mind, she had been betrothed before and would be used as a pawn again. Also at this time she didn't want to leave her mother like all girls do.

Now she was on her own in the world, an orphaned princess, no, she thought to herself, she was an orphaned Queen. No matter if Elizabeth had a coronation or not, she was the rightful heir to the throne of England, their father's crown was hers by birth right.

It wasn't long however until she would be standing in front of Charles again. She followed the escorts and Chapuys walked beside her. They soon were outside of Charles's throne room, the place where she would see him again, a man that wanted to protect and genuinely cared about her because they were kin, well that is what she hoped for.

The doors opened to the throne and standing in the middle of the room was Charles and his wife, Isabella of Portugal. Isabella tried to put on a smile for Mary but somehow it just didn't seem real. Isabella saw Mary as an opponent. She was offering a far greater prize to Charles if he were to marry her. Isabella knew that she was his wife and nothing could change that, well there was always something, but she had given five children of whom only four lived, her son Phillip and three daughters, Maria, Joan and Isabella. He wouldn't want to give up his precious son to gain more land. She would have to die for him to marry Mary.

Mary could feel Isabella of Portugal staring into her, like an enemy. Mary didn't understand why, all she was here for was for help to reclaim her own throne, not to steal hers. She turned her head away from Isabella and faced Charles. He had a broad smile on his face and looked genuinely pleased to see her. "Mi primo, estamos satisfechos acogerte con satisfacción a mi corte," said Charles, in native Spanish.

Mary smiled. She was pleased that he recognised her as family and that she welcomed to his court. Mary bowed deeply towards her cousin. "Gracias tu majestad, yo son en esperanza que podemos trabajar hacia un resultado que nos satisfaría ambos," said Mary.

Charles smiled even bigger. He held out his hand to point towards a door that led out into another room. Mary walked over to the door and was walked in once it was opened for her. Chapuys, Isabella and Charles followed her. Isabella sat down in front of the fireplace and Charles sat on the chair beside Isabella. Chapuys continued to stand so Mary did as well. Charles gestured for them both to sit down.

Mary gracefully sat down. She could feel Isabella's eyes digging into her mind but she chose not to look at her and kept a pleasant smile on for her cousin. She needed his support. She needed to reclaim her throne and in fact, she didn't mind if she made an enemy of Isabella of Portugal while doing it.

* * *

**3 February 1536**

Anne was restless. She may have had a mishap with the pregnancy and she was a tad tired but that didn't mean that she had to stay cooped up in this room. Her ladies all tread carefully around her and only Mary and Nan had the true nerve to speak to her.

She was thankful though that she would only have to spend a week at the most in bed but the doctor wouldn't permit her to walk outside of her chambers, it was going to be like she was imprisoned in the Tower of London. So for the time being only women and her family would be permitted to see her so she was thankful when she saw her brother in the outer chamber, waiting for Nan and Madge to fix her up.

George walked in with a smile. He sat down on the side of the bed next to Anne. "How is the baby?" asked George. Anne wasn't quite sure if he wanted the baby to be fine for actually caring about it or for dynastic purposes. If it was her father, she was sure that it would be the second but with George she genuinely believed it was the first.

"He is strong, he won't leave me yet, he can't leave me," said Anne placing both hands around her stomach, as if she was protecting it from something. This baby needed to be a boy, a boy to be the living image of his father, especially now that his father was no longer able to grace this world with his lively presence.

George nodded towards his sister who had her eyes downcast. He looked at his sister; she was not the same woman he had seen only a month ago, before she had lost her husband. The stress of the almost-miscarriage had taken its toll on Anne's looks as well. She had circles under her eyes and her own eyes, ones that could captivate any man, had seemed to have lost some of their shine. George wished that Henry had never worn Jane's favour and had never even gone in the tournament. Both of his children with Anne still needed their father and the subjects of England were likely to listen to Henry more than they would to their father, who some people described as Margaret Beaufort but only the male version.

Anne broke out of the silence between them suddenly. "How is the court? How do they treat Elizabeth?" asked Anne, who cared genuinely about the welfare of her little daughter and for the time being, Queen of England.

George smiled. Elizabeth was a darling child and didn't mind spending time with her if necessary. He had been visiting her more regularly now that Henry was dead. Elizabeth would need a father figure and even though over people might think that he was not suited for the job, he was a lot better than his own father or Cromwell.

"The court is a bit dishevelled but Jane Seymour has now left, all that is left is her father and brother Edward along with his wife but that could be done soon especially since they have no favour with us," said George smiling. Anne was glad that she didn't have see Jane's face ever again. "The courtiers all call Elizabeth by her proper title and in truth, she relishes the attention."

Anne smiled. She could imagine her daughter basking in the courtier's praise; she was surely to be a great beauty when she was older, _just like her mother_ Henry would have said. "George, I would like to see Elizabeth, I already miss her," said Anne, George just smiled, his sister was surely going through hell and back in grief and this small demand he wasn't going to say no to.

George was about to go when Anne grabbed his arm. "I had the dream again George," said Anne, obviously making George nervous. Why couldn't Linacre give her a tonic to give her dreamless sleep? "George, you must understand, Mary is my death and I am hers."

Anne looked terrified. George sat back down and embraced her in a brotherly hug. "Anne, you have nothing to fear. Father and I will never let Mary hurt you, Elizabeth or the baby." Anne just nodded in response, still and always fearing the worst.

Mary saw her sister starting to cry and she walked back into the room. She quickly nodded to her brother and as George let go of Anne, Mary took his place. George knelt down beside his eldest sister and whispered something in her ear that Anne couldn't hear. Mary nodded and hugged her sister more closely.

George wished that Mary could have been better under guard but maybe it was safer with her in Spain. They could tell when an Armada could strike, but if it was only the _Lady _Mary here and her own accomplices, it would have surely been more fatal for Anne.

* * *

_**AN: **__I hope you enjoyed it; I don't think it is my best work but I like the ending more than the beginning parts. Thank you again to all that reviewed, six in total for the last chapter. I hope you continue to enjoy the story and continue to review. So...please review and I hope to get the next instalment out to you soon._

_**PS: **__For all of those who can't read Spanish (I can't (well not much but I am teaching myself Spanish, French, Latin, Italian and Danish at the moment (hopefully Russian, Portuguese, Gaelic and German as well [also know a bit of Mandarin Chinese and Greek], I guess you can say I want to be multi-lingual [so many more languages I want to learn though, I might learn Polish through a friend as she is learning it, maybe I should listen to my dad though and stick to one language first]), it's called a Full Text Translator on , so here is what they said in English. _

_CHARLES__ - My cousin, we are pleased to welcome you to my court._

_MARY__ - Thank you your majesty, I am in hope that we can work towards an outcome that would please us both_

_I hope that helps with understanding the text. Until next time, please review._

TBC


	7. Chapter Six

_**AN: **Welcome back to **A Death To Coronation. **It has been a while since I last updated this story and I thought that it definately needed an update. I will try and work on it more but I have direction for The Mare & The Rose (I know where that will end) and I have some direction with Consort of Gloriana. So in fact, it is kind of last on priority list just because of a lack of muse but I will keep updating it. I don't want to leave it hanging and don't worry, I always have plans to finish this story (I want to finish all of my stories before I post any new multi chapter stories). I do want to thank everyone that has read, alerted, favourited or reviewed this story. It does mean a lot and it gives me motivation to write more. _

_Before I do go, I want to mention that this chapter is kind-of-short..... oh well... thanks for reading!_

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Tudors, never have and I never will._

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Six**

**10 February 1536**

It was just over a week since the almost miscarriage and Dr Linacre had finally determined that it was alright for Anne to remove herself from her bed but not from her chambers. At least it was better than being cooped up in bed all day thought Anne. There was only one problem with being cooped up in her chambers and that was the fact that she was to be under constant surveillance in case anything should happen to trigger an early labour or miscarriage.

Her ladies were always hovering around her, wondering if she was alright, if she needed anything, if the baby was alright, if she still felt the babe stir inside her. She wanted the questions to cease. She may no longer be Queen Consort, instead she was now Dowager Queen but that gave them no right to treat her as an invalid.

Her anger with her ladies led to her dismissing the majority of them, saying they could have the time off for the time being. These ladies were not really happy about this. As the court was still in mourning for its King, which was to end when young Elizabeth was coroneted, everyone was dressed in black, there was no dancing or music and certainly no entertainment like masques or jousts. Life in court was so dull that helping a pregnant grieving widow was the best entertainment that could be found, especially when half of these were spies for their families.

Anne had decided to only keep three of her ladies on for the time being. These were her sister Mary, Nan and Madge. These were the only ones she could trust, the only ones she could confide in about her worries. Nan and Madge would take turns in staying her rooms but Mary was there constantly. The other two had no idea what it was like to be pregnant and Mary thought she could help Anne more because of this.

Today, it was Madge's turn but Anne noticed that Madge was looking quite distracted. In fact she had been quite distracted for a while now. "Madge," Anne said to her cousin as she set about some new fresh flowers. Madge turned around and curtsied towards Anne. "What is the matter?" asked Anne.

"It is nothing, your majesty," said Madge quietly; really wanting to get back to arranging the flowers thinking it was the best thing to do right at the moment. She was trying hard to make sure that Anne wouldn't be able to read her true feelings and thoughts but Anne could see right through the facade anyway.

"Madge, sit down," Anne said as she motioned for Madge to sit at her feet. "We are family and family's trust each other do they not?" Madge nodded. "You can trust me Madge; I want to help if I can."

Madge sighed. "I do not know if Sir Norris still cares for me your majesty. I know that he comes to court me but he shows no interest in marrying me. I know that I wouldn't be just marrying him, I would also become a mother to his children in the process but I want very much to have a child myself and I had hoped that it would be with Henry."

Anne smiled. She remembered what it was like to want to become a mother, to marry and to marry a man that she loved. She had done that and now he was gone. She hadn't had nearly enough time with him and he had basically been stripped from her arms. She sighed.

If there was one lesson in life that she had learned it was that life was too short.

She wanted to be able to help Madge, help her in some way to have what all women wanted in this life, a family. Madge had been a faithful servant to her so if a dowry was the real reason for the union not going ahead she would be more than happy to help.

Though she could understand if Norris didn't want to marry Madge at the moment, especially considering the circumstances. He had been the one to knock Henry off his horse but Anne couldn't blame him for that. Many riders had been hit and had fallen, in truth it was the horse that fell on top of him that had done the serious damage.

Thinking about Henry's death put a new pang of grief through her body.

She shook the thoughts of Henry's death from her mind. There was nothing she could do now. She could only hope that the child she was carrying was the son, the son that he had wanted for so long and would now never see. Of course there were always dangers when concerning child birth but she couldn't bear to think of that. She couldn't leave her two precious children orphaned. She knew that her father would then have complete control over them and she was sure they would only be used as political pawns.

She needed to protect her own children.

She smiled again at Madge. "I will do my best Madge," she said still smiling at Madge. "But only if you bring me Elizabeth."

Madge nodded with a slight chuckle and got up to go and fetch Elizabeth. She curtsied before going to fetch Elizabeth to the Queen's chambers and as she left her father walked in through the door. He made a slight bow towards Anne but didn't think it was as necessary as it was before.

"How is the prince?" asked Boleyn as he walked closer towards Anne. He didn't even ask how she herself was doing after her ordeal and didn't even register that his other daughter, Mary, was in the room herself though she didn't mind, she preferred not talking to him anyway.

Anne looked up at her father. "He is doing well; he is still strong and will be at birth so you can place him on the throne."

Boleyn nodded. "That is good. With Lady Mary now in Spain and rallying the Catholic behind her to capture the throne from the rightful heirs, it will be necessary that a son be born. The people are more likely to accept a Prince as heir over any daughter of Henry, legitimate or not."

Anne nodded. "I suppose there is something else that you wish to see me about."

"There is indeed another matter that I need to speak to you about," he said sternly, "It is concerning Elizabeth's coronation. We cannot keep postponing it. I know you are grieving and that you probably wish that the court remain in mourning but it cannot be done. Elizabeth must be coronated otherwise everything we had gained for will be lost and she and your son will just be like the Princes in the Tower."

Anne couldn't bear to think that the fate of the two sons of King Edward IV and Elizabeth Woodville would be the same fate for her own two darling children. She couldn't have that happen to them. She wouldn't know what to do if anything would happen to them.

Mary could sense that all of this worry was not going to do anything for Anne or for the baby so she started to intervene but thankfully, Madge was back with Lady Bryan and Elizabeth in tow.

Boleyn knew that he couldn't reprimand Anne in front of Elizabeth. He could only do it in front of George or Mary but not in front of any of their children. He would deal with all of them in another way later on.

He didn't even look back as he walked out of the room, not even acknowledging his goodbyes to his daughters or granddaughter.

* * *

Mary walked through the palace gardens in Spain with Ambassador Chapuys and the newly arrive Jane Dormer. Mary continued to wear black in remembrance of her now dead father. Chapuys wore black as well but he usually wore black and Jane wore black as her mistress was wearing it. They did look like a solemn bunch but these were not happy times.

Mary was having more frequent nightmares that were disrupting her sleep. She couldn't remember anything about them when she woke up but each time she had a light sweat over her forehead. She knew that they must have been bad because of this.

She wanted to voice her fears about her safety to someone but she couldn't bring herself to tell anyone. Everyone had been nice to her here, always referring to her as the one true Queen of England. She knew in her heart that she was this, she was the daughter of the Queen of Hearts, and not the Boleyn whore like Elizabeth was. She knew that God would be on her side and that she would eventually be able to rightfully take her place on the English throne.

She wished that the Boleyn's would just give up. There was no way that they could succeed on this path there were taking. She would never hurt Elizabeth or Anne's unborn child. They were her siblings and they would be respected. They were innocent of any crimes that their parents or maternal family had made. She would protect them better than any of the Boleyn's ever could.

But she could only protect them if she had the throne....

* * *

_**AN: **It was a short chapter wasn't it? Well I just wanted to get the feel of the characters again so I hope that you enjoyed it in any case. I do plan on working on this story more, so hopefully I will have another update for you all soon.... Until then please review, it really does make my day and it may even make the chapters come out faster._

TBC


	8. Chapter Seven

_**AN: **Welcome to another chapter of **A Death To Coronation**. This is a short chapter and is really a Boleyn family [mainly fluff] chapter so anyone who only reads for Mary Tudor, wait till next chapter. In any case, I hope you enjoy the next chapter, and it kind of drags itself away slighty from all the negativity (not all but some). The next chapters will be longer and I will try and involve everyone in each chapter. Thank you again to all of those who take the time to review, read, alert and favourite my story. It really does mean a lot._

_Thanks for reading :)_

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Tudors, never have and never will._

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Seven**

**10 March 1536**

Thomas Boleyn was a clever man but he was also an ambitious man. He was now Lord Protector of England for his young granddaughter, Elizabeth and would be Lord Protector for the prince that surely lay in his daughter's womb, no for the King that lay in his daughter's womb. But he knew that if Elizabeth was not coroneted quick smart then the boy in Anne's womb could be no prince at all.

Mary was still a threat to the whole Kingdom and their rule of it. England would be divided; the Catholics would support Mary while the Protestants would support Elizabeth. However, if there was a prince then it would be more likely that they could hold the throne. The English would accept a son of a King over his daughters.

He had tried to convince Anne however that it was essential that Elizabeth be coroneted but Anne had refused the idea until she was able to come out of her confinement which was to last until after the birth of her unborn son. He had tried in numerous ways, even though he had the authority to do as he wished, he wanted to please Anne and not anger her for the sake of the child. He was surprised that he cared for what grief Anne was going through but this was the one thing that he understood, his dear wife Elizabeth had died when Anne was only young. He was left with three young children all on his own while grieving for her.

But he knew he had to pull through and he wasn't sure if Anne did.

George and Mary were supporting Anne and her decisions and giving into her every whim and he wanted to scold both for doing so. They had come to him asking that they wait for the coronation to take place after the birth of Anne's child but they couldn't change his mind.

He also thought that George and Mary were off scot free for their marital issues since he was so focused on looking after the realm. He had not yet fully forgiven Mary for what she had done but now that he had welcomed her back for the sake of Anne, he had to accept the situation. He had made William Stafford into Sir William Stafford, though if he served the Kingdom well he may make him of a higher rank all for the sake of his grandchildren. He didn't want first cousin's to the monarch of the Kingdom to be any less than an Earl's daughter or son.

And as for George, he was displeased that he and his wife, Jane Parker, had yet to be fruitful. He needed to remind George that he was the heir to an Earldom, yet it could be a Dukedom very soon and if he didn't produce a son then it would all become extinct or it would go to Mary's children or if she didn't have a son it would just revert back to the crown.

He had been too soft of George so far but enough was enough and with George standing right in front of him, it was the perfect time to scold him.

"I am displeased George."

George looked up from the pamphlet he was half-reading and looked towards his father bewildered. "Who has displeased you father? Is it Anne for her disobedience about the necessity to have a coronation for Elizabeth?"

Thomas stood up from his chair and leant down on the table. "No, for once in these last couple of months it is not Anne but it is you George. In fact you and your barren wife have been the cause of my displeasure for a while.

George dropped his eyes. Even though he was not pleased with his wife and was pleased to be away from her whenever possible, he didn't like that his father was displeased with her not providing an heir. It was essentially her fault, it was his. He always stayed away from her whenever possible and their marriage bed was a cold one.

In fact, if he could make his marriage bed a warm one and make his wife fruitful, it might make her back off as she would have someone else to annoy, that being their child.

Maybe there marriage bed was looking a little warmer?

* * *

Anne and Mary laughed when their brother told them of his plan. He wished that they didn't, couldn't they see that this would make him happy. This was definitely a time that he wished that one of their younger brothers had survived infancy.

"George, I am sure that she is not that bad," said Mary, who had never met George's wife. The woman seemed to never come out of her chambers or ever visit Anne so there was no way she could see her.

"You don't know her like I do," said George, angry that Mary thought he was exaggerating. She may be older but that didn't mean she was the wisest of the three, in fact she was problem less concerned about wisdom than the other two Boleyn children were. "She can infuriate me by just looking at me."

"Maybe Mary is right George," said Anne in all seriousness. "Maybe she is the love of your life and you are just not giving her the chance because maybe there is someone else that you like at the moment, not that I would have any idea who considering that I am now locked in these rooms until after my little Prince is born. George, marriage takes work and take these words in all their wisdom."

George just laughed. "You have met her Anne; you should know what she is like."

"I haven't truly met her," corrected Anne. "I only ever saw her at your wedding and since then I have only seen her a couple of times around the court, I have never had a true conversation with her." A thought then popped into Anne's mind and she turned and smiled at Mary who seemed to instantly pick up on what Anne was thinking. They both smiled towards their brother.

"You can't be serious," said George in all seriousness as he saw the expression on his two sisters faces.

Both of them nodded. "Oh come on George," said Mary in a pleading tone. "If we meet her then we can make our own opinions of the lady. I am sure she needs friends to talk to considering that she is cooped up in your rooms all day since you never show her off at court."

"And with good reason," replied George before leaning forward and using his own pleading tone. "You know that I won't be able to go forward with my plan if she is friends with my sisters. Would you ruin your own brother's happiness?"

Both of them smiled and nodded. They both knew what it was like from a woman's perspective to be married. They had both had it relatively easy when it came to their husband's wanting to show them off and were proud to call them such, easily doting attention on them when need be, Henry slightly less than William was but nerveless, Anne could see the benefits for George if he and his wife got along more, it could even result in the birth of an heir and that would get their father off of his back.

"Bring her here know," said Anne. "We would both like to speak to her."

The sisters giggled as their brother reluctantly went and got his wife. He muttered something as he got up and the sisters giggled more. They didn't have any clue why there brother hated his wife so much so they decided that they needed to talk to the woman herself.

Surely she couldn't be that bad...

* * *

_**AN: **Well I hoped you enjoyed that. Not much to say here but thanks again for the reviews, it does mean a lot. On to write/finish the next chapter of **Consort of Gloriana. **Thanks for reading once again and don't forget to review._

_NEXT CHAPTER: Mary Tudor in Spain and we see more of the Spanish Court; Mary/Anne talk to their sister-in-law Jane Boleyn; a visit to Jane Seymour and of course we need Elizabeth. This all equals one long chapter! [Which is much needed for this story]_

TBC


	9. Chapter Eight

_**AN: After a very long time (the last time I updated was in 2009 [sorry about that]) a new chapter is finally here. I do have the story mapped out now and we are already half-way through so it shouldn't take that long to finish the story though I am working on finishing this one, Consort of Gloriana, The Mare and The Rose and continuing to work on Sink or Swim (that one is a massive project). I also just started A Song of Ice and Fire story so you can check that out as well, plus I have a few more stories in the works so really I am overloading myself but I am feeling motivated to finish these stories once more. **_

_**Thanks to those who have stuck around to continue with the story, it means a lot even though I have been a pretty slack author, especially when it comes to this story.**_

_**Thank you and enjoy.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Tudors, never have and I never will.**_

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

**30 March, 1536**

Anne watched on as her two-and-a-half year old daughter sat upon St Edward's Chair and became Queen of England in her own right. She could hear Archbishop Cranmer reciting the words, proud to be making his goddaughter Queen Anne was sure but truthfully for Anne, the words seemed to pass her by. She was too worried. She was worried about what was to become of her daughter, she was worried about what was to become of the child in her belly and she was worried about what the Princess Mary planned on doing next.

Elizabeth looked so small on there. The orb and sceptre were just too big for her but Elizabeth sat still, solemn as an older monarch might be at his coronation. Anne was proud of her child. Her daughter may not be Queen for long if the child in her belly was a boy but she would be a fine Queen all the same.

A new crown had to be made for her as well. Anne refused to have the Imperial Crown placed on Elizabeth's head, it would have been comical in the least and she and her family did not need that right now though she was sure that Elizabeth would have taken it all in her stride.

The crown that was made was identical to the Imperial Crown yet only smaller. If the babe in her belly was a son, and she was determined it would be for she had promised Henry that she would deliver him a son, the crown would be used for his own coronation when he was Elizabeth's age.

Elizabeth looked beautiful in the gown that Anne had designed for her. She was wearing gold and white as Anne had done at her own coronation, and it matched perfectly with the red hair that sat upon her head. Anne couldn't be prouder of her daughter. She would make a fine Queen one day; hopefully she would make a _French_ King very happy.

Anne though only wore the deepest purple she could find. She was still in mourning for Henry and while this was a joyous occasion, she could hardly find it in her heart to wear anything bright but she could hardly wear black, for Elizabeth's sake. She would continue wearing her darker shades until her child was born. She did not want her child to be born into a world of darkness. It had to believe that there was joy, even though it would never know its own father.

The ceremony was not as lavish as Anne had hoped it would be for her daughter but that was only for safety. She could still remember the gun shot that went off during her own procession and she feared, and the council agreed, that with the Lady Mary surely wishing to retaliate it would be even more dangerous for Elizabeth to go on a proper procession. Also, while her daughter was good for keeping her composure like a true Princess, she doubted that Elizabeth could have lasted that long.

Besides, she would never want her daughter to know what the people of England truly felt.

* * *

Mary had become incredibly nervous when she received word that Queen Isabella wished to speak to her. The Queen was beautiful and fifteen years Mary's senior. She was well respected by her people, even though she was from Portugal, and that had been due to her good leadership as a regent whilst her husband, King Charles, was away.

She sometimes felt a slight envy towards the woman, which she knew she should not. Mary had been a child but she had been betrothed first. She remembered foolishly having things made with Charles' name on it, though she would never admit it to anyone now, least of all Charles. Isabella had been the one to break Mary's betrothal with her marriage to Charles. She could remember people saying that the Portuguese Princess was beautiful and a good dowry came with it, better that the one that her father had declared surely. She remembered being upset at the time and when looking at Charles' children, young Philip, Maria, Ferdinand and little Joan, she sometimes wished that they were hers.

Mary doubted that she would ever find true happiness. She doubted that she should even marry for what did she have to offer but a throne she did not hold that was hers by right.

Isabella was radiant sitting in her chambers as Mary walked in. She gave the Queen a great curtsey. It was only fitting.

"Mary," addressed Queen Isabella in a thick Portuguese accent. "Come sit by me."

Mary did what she was told, wishing not to anger the Queen. Chapuys had told her of some of the rumours going around about why Charles was helping her and Mary had been scandalised. If one only knew the King they would see how much he loved his wife and would never betray her, especially not with a cousin who had been declared illegitimate by her father, not that she believed that she was but still.

She knew that she wished the Queen no harm and it was better to do what was asked of her than to not.

Isabella smiled sadly. "You wish to be home don't you."

Mary nodded. "Yes, your majesty. I wish to take the crown that rightfully belongs to me. I have had word that my half-sister, the _Lady_ Elizabeth was crowned today and while I wish her no harm, her crown rightfully belongs to me."

Isabella took Mary's hand. "As all of Spain believes my dear, and I am sure that England does too. But, it is all right and good to come here, to ask for my husband's help which he and I are more than happy to give to family but what shall you do to make sure that your throne returns to you."

* * *

It had been a long day and Anne was tired. She was tired of many things but she was deeply tired of her father's interference. She knew that he cared, she was grateful for that. He was making sure that her children's rightful inheritance would stay as theirs but still it infuriated her to no end that he wished to control every aspect of her life – including getting angry at the colour she wore today.

She tried to not let it bother her, for the sake of the baby, but truthfully she couldn't believe that her father would get that angry over such a petty thing such as the colour of the Queen Dowager's dress.

George and Mary had intervened though and she was grateful for that, not having the energy to argue herself. She was pleased with George's argument though, that she had worn the colour of royalty and proved herself to be of her true station. Her father had huffed at that but he then let it be. She supposed it was the stress of helping rule a Kingdom that could be attacked by the Spaniards at any moment.

She wouldn't be angry at him, well not for a long duration at least.

Anne was thankful to be back at her chambers though, even if she had to deal with a new lady-in-waiting. Anne had let her sister-in-law become a lady-in-waiting much to the pleasure of both of Jane and George though she knew their pleasure came from two very different reasons. Jane was eager to serve at any chance she had though Anne supposed she was also just glad for the company. Anne and Mary did not find their sister-in-law as irksome as George did and Anne did not want to question why that was. In any case, family was needed at this moment and Jane, after-all, was family.

She just hoped soon that the family would grow and Jane would have a child, if not only to stop hearing George complain about Father complaining about the lack of an heir.

Anne just wanted some peace and tranquillity. She didn't think that was asking much.

* * *

TBC.


	10. Chapter Nine

_**AN: Props for a rather quick update by my standards. This is the new chapter! I had a rather urge to write another chapter of this story, strange when it took me so long to write the last one but I am glad. There are roughly six more chapters to go and hopefully I can get them done in the next few weeks though I won't promise anything. In any case, thanks for the reviews and I hope you enjoy it.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Tudors, never have and I never will.**_

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

**12 April 1536**

Jane Boleyn had never been more excited to see her husband. It was true the two of them were not in love and Jane doubted that her husband was overly fond of her but he had been kinder to her ever since the death of the King. She had wondered why it was but she had decided to not question it.

And truly, she did not care now. Not with the news she had to tell him.

She walked into their bedchamber after serving the Queen all day. She enjoyed serving Anne. Both of her sisters-in-law where there and they were cordial with her. Anne only trusted members of her family and close friends at the moment, not wishing to risk the health of the child in the womb. Jane was glad to be one of those that were trusted. It gave her a sense of purpose.

"George," Jane said to gain her husband's attention. George turned around from where he was sitting and whilst he gave her a smile, it was not one of love but that did not matter, not when she had such great news to tell him. "I have some news."

George looked at her puzzled. "Is it Anne? Is she alright?" he asked.

Jane waved a hand. "Yes, yes. Anne is perfectly alright considering. No, this has to do with me, with us." He continued to look puzzled so Jane knew that she would have to elaborate on the situation. Truthfully, George could be dense at times. "I have some news."

George raised an eyebrow. "As you said."

Jane sighed. "Yes yes. Well George, I am with child."

George opened his mouth in surprise but it took him a few moments to respond. "You... you are with child." He laughed as squeezed her. It was a shock to her, George never showered her with such affection. "Father will be thrilled."

Jane's smile fell. "Are you not happy?"

George nodded. "Of course I am. Does not every man wish to have an heir?"

She smiled at the response but yet she still felt that there was something missing. She couldn't understand why her father-in-law's happiness would come before her husband's but she would not question it. It was not her place. But she would be a good wife and a good mother. She knew that she could do that and that is what she would do.

* * *

**14 April 1536**

"I see that you are as happy as you where the last time you were placed into confinement?" stated George as he sat on the edge of his sister's bed. This was a woman's world that he sat in now but he was family and thus allowed the privilege to enter it. It was only because of Anne that he entered at all. He could tell that his sister was lonely. This should be a time of celebration but the devastation of the King's untimely death still seemed to plague her.

It was understandable though, Anne had loved Henry deeply and he had sacrificed a Kingdom for her. No matter Henry's attentions on another, George knew that what the two of them had had been strong and deep, especially on Anne's part.

He feared for Anne though. She had put too much pressure on this child being a boy, a Prince and King all at once for England. There was an equal chance that the baby could be a girl but no one would voice this around Anne. She was determined to give her late husband a son. She said that she had promised him and that she always kept her promises.

George thought though that Anne was being stubborn but he knew that she would love the child no matter its gender. She loved Elizabeth; this child would be no different.

Anne smiled though George could see that it did not reach her eyes completely. "You are not so happy to be here yourself though in a few short months it shall be your own child entering the world and you shall be as nervous as any father."

George looked at her quizzically. "How did you know?"

Anne smiled and a glimmer of it seemed to appear in Anne's eyes. "Jane told me. She could not hold back her enthusiasm. She is very happy to be giving you a child you know. It seems that this is the highest honour that she could ever hope to obtain."

He raised the corner of his lips. "I should have known she would have told you."

"I would have rather heard it from you," she replied. "But nevertheless I am still happy for you. Father will be thrilled as well. His two grandchildren are girls with surnames not of his own; a Prince and a grandchild of his own name to come. He should think himself the luckiest man in the world."

George laughed. "I am sure he does but he would never show that to anyone. He is too serious for that."

Anne even laughed at that comment. "Yes, he is much too serious for that."

Once the laughter ended both became quiet until George spoke up quietly. "Have you ever thought that the child might be a girl and that Elizabeth shall remain Queen?"

The laughter that had been in her eyes quickly faded. "No," she replied sternly. "This child is a Prince, a King of England. I know that, I am sure of it. Besides, it is too dangerous for Elizabeth to remain Queen, Mary could.."

"Mary left England, she gave up her rights to the crown by doing so," he interrupted.

Anne snorted. "Yet she is in Spain now, her cousin one of the greatest military commanders in Spain who would surely support her claim to the crown. He may even marry his son to her just to ensure that England returns to the Catholic Faith, that the _rightful_ _Queen_ is back on her throne once more."

George shook his head. "Your children are the rightful heirs to the throne."

Anne shrugged her shoulders. "We know that but do they?"

* * *

**20 April 1536**

_It shouldn't be long now_, thought Mary to herself as she walked beside Queen Isabella in the royal gardens in Spain. _It should not be long to England claims it has a new Prince or Princess. It should not be long till I have a new sibling that I shall never know and that shall be taught to think of me as wicked as Jezebel._

"You seem awfully quiet Mary," said the Queen, snapping Mary from her thoughts. She stared at her before remembering herself. She was a rightful Queen herself and it is improper to stare. "Something must be troubling you and I shall not take _nothing_ as your answer."

Mary smiled shyly in return. Isabella had been kind to her, even amid the rumours of an illicit affair between herself and Charles. Mary knew these rumours to be false, as did Isabella and Charles, but Chapuys had informed her of the rumours that he been spread about in England. It would do nothing for her cause and Mary knew that it must have been incited by the Boleyn's and their allies. It had shamed her to think that her people thought so little of her. She was the daughter of Catherine of Aragon, the granddaughter of the great Catholic monarchs; she could not fathom why they would believe such slanders.

"The harlot shall deliver her child soon," she replied.

Isabella sighed in understanding. "I see," she replied. "Then we must pray that the child is a girl. I shall not pray that the child dies, no mother should feel that pain, but a girl will help your cause."

Mary nodded. She had to agree. No matter how much she hated Anne, for everything she had done to her and her family, she would not wish her step-sibling to be born dead but she would hope for it to be a girl. A girl would be rightfully placed behind her in the proper line of succession, as Elizabeth was. A prince would be harder to overthrow, her country had been so long without one and they would rejoice and then proclaim him to be the rightful heir no matter what the truth about the matter was.

A prince that was loved would be the downfall of it all.

* * *

TBC.


	11. Chapter Ten

_**AN: Thank you everyone for your kind reviews. Here is the new chapter. There aren't many left to write for this story and since this story always has had smaller chapters it shouldn't take too long to finish this story off. Thank you all for your patience. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own The Tudors, never have and I never will.**_

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

**2 May 1536**

Her pains had started in the early morning much to the shock of everyone. The physician and midwives had both concluded that the baby should not be due for a few more weeks but it seemed that the baby had other plans – or that they had been wrong in their predictions.

As soon as she woke Nan from her slumber on the pallet beside her to tell her that the baby was coming, the whole birthing chamber became a place of flurry. Mary was called to her side and she arrived quickly. It would surely still be some time before the child was actually delivered, it had taken a few hours for Elizabeth to make her entrance into the world all those years ago, so Mary need not be there to hold her hand at that moment but she was glad for the calming tones of Mary's voice against those of her frantic ladies.

The whole birth seemed to go faster than Elizabeth's – it seemed to go past in a blur. Her labour pains increased in intensity and became closer and closer together and before she knew it, the midwife was telling her to push with all of her might. She gave two good pushes and the child remained with her though the midwife said it was coming. The midwife said that one more push should do it, that the child should be born so Anne closed her eyes and took a deep breath in before pushing with all her might.

The sound of a child's cries was music to Anne's ears.

As her own breathing settled, she looked up to her sister. It reminded her of the last time she was in this position. She could still remember Mary's sympathetic face as she told her that she had delivered a baby girl. Her sister's expression was different this time and Anne knew immediately what she had.

"A healthy baby boy, your majesty," said the midwife who was beaming ear to ear. "God be praised, a Prince for England."

"A king," whispered Anne to herself. She had birthed a King. He would be a King from now on. He would never know any different but most of all they would be safe. England would fight for Henry's son, whether they liked her or not. Elizabeth would safe as well. They could marry her to a French Prince as she could be happy, she would be happy if Anne had anything to do about it.

They cleaned her up quickly, knowing that she would want to see her son quickly. When he was placed within her arms she couldn't help the tears stream down her face. She had promised Henry a son – a boy to the very image of his father – and here he was looking up at her with his tiny eyes. _He has his father's eyes_, thought Anne. Her son looked so much like the father that he would never know, it made her heart hurt to realise that.

But her son would be the saviour of England – just like his father was.

* * *

**3 May 1536**

The news spread of England quickly, the bells chimed wherever they could to announce the arrival of the new Prince of England – no, the new King of England. No one knew his name yet but if Jane Seymour knew anything at all, it would be that the Dowager Queen would name him Henry after his father, there would be no other option of the new royal son – it would not be Edward, nor Thomas or George – it could only be Henry.

_If only the King had lived_, thought Jane lamenting to herself. Her name had been tarnished by the Boleyns when they dismissed her from court. She would probably never have a son of her own like Anne had just delivered; she would only be the spinster sister living of her sibling's meagre fortunes.

All Jane wanted to do was cry – to cry at the fact that Anne had the son, the Prince that should have been hers.

She had always been a good girl, virtuous and loving of God. _A true Catholic_, she thought to herself. She would never voice that out loud though, the new King's family would have a head on a spike if she ever did mention it outside of her mind. They had made the late King turn England heretical all for _that _woman, _the Dowager Queen_. They would be sure to make it worse now that they had a King all of their own to mould to their own whim. England would never return to the true faith with them in charge.

And the poor Princess Mary would have to now spend the rest of her days in exile, unless she managed to convince the Spanish King to fight for her but what use was that now. Jane was not a vapid as people thought she was. There would be hardly any support for the exiled Princess if she were to return – no one would want to risk their lives for the Princess.

It made Jane sad to think that people had so little compassion for their _true_ Queen but that was the way with people. They were more interested with their own selfish interests and did not care if someone's heart got crushed in the process.

* * *

**8 May 1536**

As soon as Mary read the note she crumpled it up in her hand. Chapuys looked over at her with sad eyes and at this moment Mary was actually glad for the sympathy. Her hopes to do her mother proud, to be the Queen that she had always wanted her to be, had been dashed within moments of reading the letter that told her that she had a half-brother.

_The concubine has given birth to a healthy boy_, thought Mary as she held the tears forming in her eyes back. _My mother was a true Queen, a Princess of Spain, the daughter of the Catholic Monarchs, why would God grant this heretical woman a healthy living son while all her mother had was her. Why could that woman... Anne... how could she have two healthy children while all her mother had was her?_

Chapuys placed a gentle hand on her own hand in comfort. "I am so sorry Princess," said Chapuys, really sadness etched across his voice. Chapuys had been so good to her, and to her mother. He had been loyal to them, risking his life to see her spirited away to Spain, to the safety of her mother's family.

She would be ever grateful to him – yet she felt that she had let him down as well.

Sometimes she wondered if it would have been better to stay in England. Her people would have seen her as a fighter, a poor Princess locked in a tower and hidden from her birth right, just like those poor Princes in the Tower, the great-uncles she would never know. She was sure all they saw her now was as a Spaniard who ran away when danger came calling.

_I cannot think like that_, thought Mary, _I know Mother would have wanted me safe. I am not safe in England... surely even Father would have wished for that. _

She would have to continue to think that way otherwise the news would surely crush what was left of her weak spirit.

* * *

TBC.


	12. Chapter Eleven

_**AN: **__**A rather quick update from the last chapter. Thank you once again for the lovely reviews. Hope you all enjoy once more.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Tudors, never have and I never will.**_

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

**20 May 1536**

"I was sorry to hear of the Dowager Queen's birthing of a son," said King Charles as he walked side by side with Mary. "It must have been terrible news to hear."

Mary smiled a sad smile. "It was, your majesty, but Queen Isabella has warned me that it might be for the better this way, that I may find some peace now but I don't know if I can find any peace in the knowledge that the whore has had a healthy son. It brings more pain to my heart than it does peace."

Charles sighed and nodded. "I would rather not see you in pain."

"I would rather not be in any but one day I know that I will come to terms with it," she replied.

It was true, no matter how much she wanted to be happy that England will find stability under one ruler; she had hoped that ruler would have been her. She had not realised exactly when she had truly lost faith in ever returning to England, it had been long before her half-brother was born. No matter how much Charles truly wanted to fight for her right, she knew that the Lords of Spain would not wish to fight for an English Princess that they had no true care or affection for. It was only because she was half-Spanish that there was even smallest chance of some of them fighting but Mary knew it was a lost cause.

She would be in Spain until the end of her days.

Not that this was a truly bad thing though, her cousin and his wife have welcomed her with open arms and if she was lucky maybe one day she could marry a Spanish lord and have his children. She had to have some solace in that. Her mother would want her to be a mother herself, to find a husband who truly loved her and to be settled somewhere.

She knew this was what her mother would want for her.

She could not live forever with anger in her heart.

It would do no good for her – nor the memory of her beloved mother.

* * *

**22 May 1536**

"Make way for his right high and right excellent, King Henry IX of England, son of his majesty, the late King Henry VIII of England and her majesty, the Queen Dowager of England," called the herald as Lady Mary Stafford held her nephew in her arms as she walked back to hand the babe back over to his mother.

She was not a Godmother this time; instead she was merely standing in for his real grandmother, Eleanor of Austria, the Queen of France. Mary had thought it a cruel joke when their father had told them of what they had planned. Of course, King Francis would be thrilled at having the new King of England as a godson and by doing so, they had implicated the Queen of France into being Godmother, despite the fact that she was King Charles's sister and thus held an interest in the Lady Mary.

Anne had complained for days when their father had told them what he had planned but there was no changing it now.

Anne had managed though to get their brother as the Princes other Godfather. At least there would be some calm and normality in his life with George as his godfather, unlike the choice in Godmother which Mary felt would come back and bite them in the royal behinds one day.

Her nephew was a good boy though. He did cry when the water was placed over his head but other than that he acted royally, much more so than a babe his age should. It was like he knew already that he was indeed the King of England. The people of the court already loved their new King, whether in facade or not, but Mary was surprised by how much respect a babe of that age could generate.

Though she shouldn't be shocked – he was Anne's son after all.

The lords and ladies followed like little baby ducks following their mother as Mary presented the newly christened King to his mother. Anne looked regal as always and there was a glow about her that Mary had not seen since the death of her husband. Mary was glad to see it. After all Anne had to do to just see a healthy son be born she deserved this moment of glory.

This little boy was proof that what Henry had done was right – that marrying Anne was correct in the eyes of God. This little boy proved everything for the Boleyns and more importantly, Anne would now not be called the whore but the mother of the King of England and the rightful wife of the late King Henry.

* * *

**30 May 1536**

Her baby brother was a month old now and Elizabeth had seen him a few times but every time had been with her mother had been with her but today it was only her and her Uncle George.

Elizabeth liked her Uncle George. He was always kind to her, made her laugh and brought her gifts and to her, that made him the best Uncle in the entire world. She hoped that he would still like her best. Everyone seemed so happy with her little brother Harry now born but Elizabeth couldn't ever remember a time that everyone had been so happy to see her. They had always been polite but never truly excited. She thought to question her mother on it but she had been distracted by her mother giving her a new doll and had forgotten all about it.

She was too short to look into the crib herself, standing on the tips of her toes only could help so much and she was thankful that Uncle George was there to lift her up so she could see inside to her little brother. "So he is the King now?" Elizabeth asked and George nodded.

It had made her said when ever Grandfather came to tell her that she could no longer be Queen because she had a little brother. She had been Queen for only a short time but it had not been a bad time, except for the fact that her papa was no longer around to play with her. She had felt very important on the day that she was coroneted and she thought Queen Elizabeth sounded nice. She was back to being Princess Elizabeth once more.

But at least that was better than being called Lady Elizabeth, like her half-sister.

She had wondered what had happened to Mary. Mary had been kind to her at Hatfield despite being less important than her but she had not seen her anywhere since their papa died. She only just thought it strange. Surely Mary would have wanted to meet their new brother, surely she would have wanted to see her coroneted.

"Where did Mary go?" asked Elizabeth to her uncle.

George frowned. "Aunt Mary went to play with Annie, why?"

Elizabeth shook her head, red curls bobbing on either side of her face. "No, the Lady Mary."

Her uncle had a strange expression across his face when he realised who she was talking about but Elizabeth couldn't quite determine what that expression meant. It took him a moment before he looked at her once again and smiled. "She went to her mother's family, in Spain."

Elizabeth nodded, quite happy with the explanation. It was good that Mary could be with family thought Elizabeth. She liked being with her family. Maybe Mary would have someone her own age to play with like she had Annie, Elizabeth thought that would be nice for Mary. Maybe she would stop wearing just black as well.

Black was such a boring colour – Elizabeth always liked brighter fabrics.

Hopefully the Lady Mary would like brighter fabrics now too.

* * *

TBC.


End file.
